Stay away from me
by Lucifer77
Summary: Après la guerre, la vie paisible des deux pires ennemis de Poudlard va être chamboulée pas une potion mystérieuse ...   /!\ scène de viol  en quelques sortes , si cela vous gène ou autre ne lisez pas /!\


La mélancolie est une maladie ?

Peut-être … en tout cas, Draco Malfoy en était atteint. Et cela depuis la fin de la guerre. Il n'adressait plus la parole à personne. Ses parents avaient été emprisonnés à Azkaban et les biens de la famille Malfoy confisqués. Il vivait seul dans un petit chalet isolé que le Ministère lui avait donné pour sa participation à la guerre du côté du Bien, malgré les agissements de ses parents. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça comme il n'y passait que très peu de temps et que de toute façon le manoir lugubre et glaciale aurait été trop grand pour lui tout seul.

Il était retourné à l'école pour finir ses études à Poudlard et passer ses examens. Les Serpentards qui restaient autrefois avec lui n'étaient plus à ses côtés, ayant, s'ils n'étaient pas morts, fuis avec leurs parents Mangemorts à l'étranger. Et les seuls qu'il y avait dans l'école ne lui parlaient pas et il n'allait pas les chercher.

Il restait donc seul mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Cela lui permettait de rêvasser sans être dérangé par quiconque.

Il marchait en ce moment-même dans le parc sur lequel la nuit avait porté son manteau noir, apaisant. La lune pleine illuminait le domaine et son éclat suffisait à Draco pour cheminer sans peine près du lac paisible.

La mélancolie est une maladie ? Jolie maladie quand on y pense, non ? Cette sensation de vide, de rien du tout qui vous apaise en même tant qu'elle fait de votre âme un ouragan. Tant de sentiments que vous ne ressentez plus, votre cœur ayant perdu ses battements fougueux. Juste de l'ennui de tout et de l'envie d'autre chose. Le monde vit peut-être, mais il vit sans vous. Il vit sans vous car vous n'y prenez pas part. Vous restez loin et il vous est impossible d'y rentrer, quand la barrière est faite, impossible de la traverser.

Toutes ces choses, Draco les ressentait mais il aimait cela. Pour lui c'était un habitude. Un quotidien qui le calmait devant tout ces changements qui l'entouraient. Il restait calme et réfléchissait, à tout et à rien. Aussi bien à l'agitation impossible des gens qui passait à côté de lui, qu'aux oiseaux qui chantaient le matin près de sa fenêtre. Certains diraient qu'il était un blasé mais il préférait le mot indifférent. D'autres diraient un gamin qui fait l'autruche, qui met ses ennuis aux oubliettes, mais il préférait dire qu'il fermait les yeux sur un monde sans importance. Et c'est ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui : sans importance. Les autres, élèves ou professeurs les lieux, chez lui ou Poudlard tout cela, il s'en fichait. Il était toujours le même garçon de dix-sept ans qui n'avait plus de parent, pas d'ami, pas d'envie, pas d'occupation. Il avait toujours le même cœur d'adolescent qui battait faiblement dans sa poitrine, juste pour le garder en vie. Son cœur ne battait que pour cela. Pour le maintenir en vie. Une vie infernale. Mais sans importance … Et il fermait aussi les yeux sur ces battements douloureux.

Dans son chaos intérieur, les choses changeaient si vite. Il ne voyait pas le temps passer mais quand il regardait en arrière, hier était toujours lointain. Pourtant une seule chose n'avait pas changée : Potter.

C'était un point d'accroche pour le blond. Ils se disputaient et se battaient toujours. S'il ne se disputait pas avec le survivant dans une journée, son humeur devenait exécrable et le lendemain, il passait directement aux coups, sans insultes, sans rien. Et l'autre était dans la même situation, la même rage, on pourrait presque dire le même manque, si bien que les coups étaient équivalents.

Du côté de Harry, s'était l'agitation. Il devait quitter Ginny, éviter Ron qui voulait le tuer pour avoir fait pleurer sa sœur, éviter Hermione qui voulait le faire réviser après lui avoir passer un savon, faire son coming-out, consoler Ginny, rassurer ses amis et … faire ses devoirs de potions. Et tout ça au plus vite. Donc, le courageux héro avait décidé de le faire en une seule soirée pour arranger le tout.

Mais son plan ne se passa pas comme prévu après le coming-out : Ginny l'avait frapper, Ron s'était évanoui, Hermione … n'avait rien fait, ses amis avaient été partager entre les « bravo » et l'option « il se fout de nous ? » … Seul Neville l'avait encouragé et lui avait un peu redonné le sourire.

Bref, plus déprimé que jamais, le brun quitta les Gryffondors, sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras.

Depuis la guerre, il avait finit par faire son deuil des nombreux disparus et par retrouver la joie de vivre, enfin débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il passait sa dernière année à Poudlard et profitait tout simplement. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose d'indéterminé qui le gênait. Il ne trouvait pas que rire lui faisait autant de bien qu'avant, il perdait le goût des choses, tout était différent … Ses amis étaient sympas mais ils ne le comprenaient vraiment pas.

Il avançait à grande enjambées dans le parc quand il se stoppa net devant une image splendide. Là debout devant le lac se tenait une personne que les rayons de la lune éclairait et illuminait. Là devant le reflet de la lune sur l'eau sombre et plate, se tenait un ange déchu absolument magnifique. Il l'admira un moment, un long moment avant qu'il ne remarque que cet ange avait les mêmes cheveux blonds argents que Malfoy, les mêmes yeux gris perçants que Malfoy … que c'était Malfoy.

Sa colère redoubla à cette révélation : il trouvait Malfoy magnifique ! Il se précipita vers lui et, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, lui donna une énorme droite dans la mâchoire. Mais Draco ne réagit pas, il resta de marbre et essuya les gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur sa lèvre fendue.

_ Potter … J'ai pas envie de me battre … J'ai eu ma dose.

_ C'est dommage parce que moi, il m'en faut une autre ! Peut-être même deux !

_ Et pourquoi cela ? Non, en fait répond pas ! Tu m'énerves avec tes problèmes de playboy héro de tous les temps …

_ Le playboy t'emmerde Malfoy !

Au bout de quelques insultes, les deux ennemis commencèrent à se lancer des sort à la figure. Les lumières flamboyantes illuminaient les environs de couleurs vives, ce qui alarma le professeur MacGonagall. Elle les sépara quelques minutes plus tard, en robe de chambre, les grondant fortement et les punissant pour leur actes, qu'elle qualifia de stupides.

Le lendemain, les deux fautifs avaient rendez-vous avec une trentaine de chaudrons à récurer pendant les deux heures de colle qu'ils avaient récolté. Draco était toujours indifférent malgré le faite que, pour lui, s'était la faute de Potter. Et Harry en avait plus que marre de ses heures de colle avec le Prince des Serpentards à récurer des chaudrons.

Ils en étaient à la moitié de leur corvée quand, en allant ranger son chaudron, Harry trouva une petite fiole rose derrière un pot vide sur l'étagère. Il la pris, un sourire aux lèvres et alla voir le blond.

_ Eh, Malfoy ! Regarde ça !

_ Bin quoi ? T'as trouvé une jolie petite fiole, c'est magnifique ! … Allez remets-toi au boulot.

_ Pfff ! Même pas curieux. … (idée stupide) Je te paris 3 galions que j'en bois la moitié !

_ … Ok. Alors je te paris que je bois l'autre moitié.

_ Très bien ! A ta santé alors !

A ces mots, le brun avala le liquide rose au goût délicieux puis tendit la fiole à Draco qui la finit. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent, septiques :

_ … Alors ?

_ Bin rien Potter, tu vois bien … J'espère juste que c'est pas avec des effets à retardement.

_ Mouais … Bon c'est pas tout mais je veux aller me coucher moi ! Au boulot Blondie !

Quand leurs heures de colle furent achevées, ils se quittèrent sans un mot, comme d'habitude. Ils avaient presque oublié leur petit pari et la potion.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, Harry n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Il mit son pyjama, passa par la salle de bain et alla rapidement se faufiler sous les draps douillets de son lit.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se roula en boule pour se réchauffer mais rien à faire ! Il était toujours froid comme la mort. Puis un mal de tête affreux lui serra la tête comme un étau. Peu à peu, il trembla et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se releva pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage mais avant d'avoir atteint le lavabo, il s'étala sur le carrelage. Un mal-être incommensurable l'assaillait et une douleur lui brûlait le cœur, comme des langues de feu qui le traversaient. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine, son corps eut des spasmes et son souffle se bloqua dans ses poumons. Il poussait des gémissements de douleur, incapable d'hurler malgré l'envie et le besoin.

Il fut comme aimanter vers la porte et il s'y traina sans s'en rendre compte. Arrivé à la salle commune, il franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame en s'appuyant contre les murs, des vertiges l'ayant pris par surprise au milieu de l'escalier. Il déambulait dans les couloirs, agonisant presque. Il avait mal partout et une douleur sans nom lui transperçait le cœur. Il avait presque connut la mort mais là c'était cent fois pire.

Ses forces le quittaient peu à peu et il tomba sur le sol devant le bureau de Dumbledore, les larmes aux yeux. Il perdit la notion du temps et les deux secondes qui s'écoulèrent lui parurent une éternité, avant qu'une main, puis une tête, se posent sur son épaule et que cette douleur assassine disparaisse. Quand il eut repris ses esprits et surtout sa respiration, Harry ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec une chevelure argent. Et bientôt une voix tremblante se fit entendre :

_ Potter … Je te jure qu'un jour je te tuerais. Un jour … parce que pour l'instant, tu m'es trop utile …

Draco était apparemment dans le même état que lui. Il respirait bruyamment, tremblait encore et des larmes cristallisées laissaient leur trace sur ses joues pâles. Inconsciemment, Harry enroula ses bras dans son dos et posa son front sur son épaule. Plus ils étaient proches, plus une chaleur apaisante les envahissait tout les deux et ils soupirèrent de bien être.

_ T'en fais pas pour ça… Mais pour le moment, … reste comme ça…

_ J'avais pas l'intension de partir, Potter … Pas avec cette douleur …

Des bruits de pas retentirent alors derrière eux et le directeur apparut en robe de chambre.

_ Alors jeunes gens ? Que ce passe-t-il à une heure aussi tardive ?

_ Je vois … Et comment était cette fiole ? demanda Dumbledore.

_ Petite et rose.

_ D'accord …

Les deux garçons étaient assis sur une banquette pour pouvoir rester en contact et, de ce fait, faire disparaître la douleur. Seules leurs cuisses et leurs épaules se touchaient mais cela leur procurait un bien-être fou. Dumbledore, en face d'eux, leur avait demandé de raconter leur histoire et maintenant, il devait attendre son verdict.

_ Alors ? Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? s'impatienta Harry.

_ J'aurais bien une idée mais … Bon … Levez-vous !

Ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Draco toujours blasé et Harry essayant de positiver dans cette situation dramatique.

_ Ecartez-vous de un pas … Deux … Trois … Quatre …

Il s'arrêta là car les ennemis s'étaient effondrés dans une parfaite synchronisation, la douleur ayant repris petit à petit pour devenir plus forte que jamais.

_ C'est bon, c'est bon ! fit le directeur précipitamment. Très bien ressayez-vous. Je crois que … il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre en les fixant, un air grave qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas sur le visage. La potion que vous vous êtes partagés s'appelle la potion du cœur.

_ C'est quoi ? demandèrent-ils à l'uni-son.

_ Hum … C'est une potion qui fait que les personnes qui l'ont prise ne … ne peuvent plus se passer de l'autre. Leurs cœurs sont enchaînés l'un à l'autre. Vous avez remplis toutes les conditions pour que cela fonctionne : vous étiez consentants, vous l'avez fait à deux, avec un écart entre les deux ingurgitations de moins de 5 minutes et vous êtes rester un bon moment ensemble après coup … Mais normalement ce n'est pas aussi fort qu'avec vous.

_ Mais … Mais … Comment vous pouvez en être sûr ? s'égosilla le Survivant.

_ La potion était rose et il n'existe que deux potions de cette couleur, mais une seule avec vos symptômes. Vous ressentez une douleur au cœur quand vous êtes éloignés. Je suis navré mais c'est bien un lien entre vos cœurs que vous venez de créer ! … Et je suppose que c'est à cause de votre haine … sans limite, que c'est si puissant …

Les deux garçons étaient mortifiés, cloués sur place.

_ Mais il n'y a pas un moyen d'inverser tout ça ?

_ Je crains que non … malheureusement. Et les effets sont croissants si les deux personnes ne se rapprochent pas. Et tant qu'elles ne sont pas en couple ou qu'elles ne se sont pas avouées leur amour, les effets continus. Et le pire est à craindre si l'un de vous n'accepte pas ses sentiments … ou n'accepte pas l'autre …

_ Mais c'est impossible ! Me coltiner Malfoy tous les jours ? Vous … mais … je …

_ C'est bon Potter, t'as pas Le Héro qui ne se soucis que de ses graves problèmes avec la famille Weas-moches à te farcir …

Même dans leur dispute, les deux garçons ne s'éloignaient pas, par peur de la douleur cuisante qui les prendrait s'ils le faisaient.

_ Pfff ! Oui, c'est sûr Monsieur je m'en fou de tout, rien ne m'intéresse, c'est bien mieux ! fit- il sur un ton ironique.

_ Calmez-vous ! cria presque Dumby, les ennemis se turent mais se fusillaient toujours du regard. … Je vais vous installer un lit ici pour cette nuit, alors tachez de ne pas vous entretuer !

Et le directeur s'exécuta, il fit apparaître un lit double à baldaquins en plein milieu de son bureau. Il était très beau, dans un bois sombre, avec des draps noirs. Puis le vieux fou partit vers sa chambre, en leur faisant encore un peu la morale.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, ils se dévisagèrent. Et Harry commença :

_ On … On va vraiment dormir ensemble ?

_ ….. crétin.

Draco empoigna le bras du brun pour ne pas rompre le contact et s'affala sur le lit en entrainant Harry avec lui. Le blond le lâcha. Le Survivant hésita à dire quelque chose mais la fatigue l'emporta et il se tue. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et se tournèrent le dos pour mettre une limite entre eux.

Mais depuis 10 minutes, une légère douleur leur faisait l'effet d'une lame en plein cœur. Vraiment légère mais vraiment insupportable. La douleur disparut quand Harry toucha une surface douce et chaude, vraiment agréable mais il sursauta quand il se rendit compte que s'était le bras de Draco.

_ Wouah ! Désolé ! J'ai pas fais exprès !

_ C'est cela oui, c'est cela ! … Allez, bonne nuit, fit le blond qui ne lui en voulait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, puisqu'il se retenait de le faire lui-même depuis 10 minutes.

Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, Harry avait attrapé le poignet de Draco sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Rhaaa ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais ma main bouge toute seule !

_ …

Le brun serra ses mains contre lui pour s'empêcher de recommencer. Mais cette fois, ce fut une main douce et froide qui l'attrapa. Il se retourna vivement et trouva Draco allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés comme si il ne voulait pas le faire mais y était contraint.

_ Ok … Laisse moi deux petites minutes et je retire ma main …

_ Ca me dérange pas, tant que ça m'enlève cette foutue douleur.

Mais quand il décrocha sa main, celle de Harry l'attrapa.

_ Bon … ok … on laisse tomber ? Parce que ça peut durer longtemps comme ça …

_ Ouai, il faudra s'y faire… fit le brun, la voix remplie d'amertume.

Et ils s'endormirent dans cette position : dos à dos, leurs mains liées.

Le lendemain, Draco fut réveillé par un cri d'égorgé :

_ KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_ Putain … LA FERME POTTER ! Pas dès le matin.

_ Mais j'étais dans TES bras ! Dans TES bras ! …

_ Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mes bras ?

_ Mais j'en sais rien !

_ Reviens ici crétin. Ou tu veux encore t'étaler parterre ?

_ … Grrr … Je te déteste !

_ Moi aussi. Mais ça nous avance à rien …

_ … Hn. Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore … pour les cours et tout ça …

_ Ouais … Mais on a un problème …

_ Quoi encore ?

_ L'habillage.

_ T'es si pudique que ça ? Hahaha !

_ Non, ça je m'inquiète pas, tu regardes je te tue. Je te parle du fait qu'il faut toujours un contact, fit-il en montrant leur deux mains jointes. Ca va être dur …

_ Ah moui. Bin on verra quand on y serra !

_ Typique Gryffondor …

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Draco qui avait remporté leur parti de « Pierre, Feuille, Ciseaux » pour savoir qui serait le premier à aller se changer. Toujours main dans la main, enfin la main de Potter agrippée au poignet de Malfoy, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de bain.

_ Retourne toi.

Harry s'exécuta, il lâcha son poignet et entendit les vêtements de Draco tombés au sol. L'eau de la douche coula et soudainement, une douleur lui traversa la poitrine à un tel point qu'il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en poussant des gémissements accompagnés pas ceux du blond. Il se traina jusqu'à la cabine de douche et s'appuya sur sa porte. Le Serpentard en avait fait de même à l'intérieur si bien qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une fine vitre qui les séparait. Ils reprirent peu à peu leur souffle et Harry demanda au blond :

_ Ok … Tu peux prendre ta douche comme ça ou c'est trop dur pour toi ?

_ Je ne relève même pas la blague Potter. Mais je pense pouvoir faire comme ça …

_ Parfait ! Grouille-toi quand même, j'ai mal !

_ J'ai autant mal que toi …

_ Alors grouille !

Quand Draco eut finit, il s'habilla le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas avoir mal trop longtemps et se fut au tour de Harry.

Mais quand il fut sous le jais d'eau chaude, il s'écroula en même temps que Malfoy. Vraiment, là la douleur était trop importante pour être supportable. Il entendit Draco s'affaler sur la porte de la cabine de douche et il s'y colla aussi. Mais la douleur restait la même. Puis la porte s'ouvrit un peu et une main tremblante lui attrapa la cheville.

_ … fait chier …

_ … Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy ?

_ A ton avis ? J'essais de survivre à cette douleur… On n'a pas le choix là.

_ Rhaaaa ! Bon ok !

Il finit sa douche et s'habilla comme l'avait fais Draco. Ils avançaient à présent, agrippés l'un à l'autre, dans les couloirs vides car tous les élèves étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Vraiment, Harry détestait Malfoy ! Mais plus que Malfoy, il détestait son masque d'indifférence qu'il ne laissait jamais tomber. Et cela s'était aggravé depuis la fin de la guerre, il était seul, sans ami, sans famille, mais restait toujours impassible. Et cela énervait le brun comme pas possible ! Sur ces pensées, le Survivant se donna un but, s'il devait se le coltiner un bout de temps, autant en faire quelque chose : il allait le faire tomber lui son air froid !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

_ Ah, je vous attendais … Que ce passe-t-il ? Ne me dites pas que …

_ …

_ …

Les deux garçons étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, le brun tenant le bras dénudé de Draco qui, lui, se contentait de se contact, ne s'avouant pas les frissons qui le parcourait à la chaleur des mains de Potter.

_ Les effets se sont empirés ?

_ Ca se voit non … fit le blond, impassible.

_ Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit si soudain ! Enfin, rien n'est prêt !

_ Prêt pour quoi ? demanda Harry aussi interloqué que Draco.

_ Euh … bon alors après votre repas, vous irez à l'infirmerie.

_ Quoi ? Vous voulez qu'on mange dans la Grande Salle comme ça ? s'égosilla le brun.

_ Très bien, on vous portera un plateau là-bas … Mais allez-y !

_ Mais pourquoi on doit aller à l'infirmerie maintenant ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

_ Euhm … si vous voulez … les effets croissent de plus en plus vite et … Bref ! Vous devez aller vous reposer à l'infirmerie ! Si vous ne dormez pas, ça peut devenir très grave !

Sans pouvoir demander plus d'explication, ils se retrouvèrent à la porte. Ils marchèrent donc en direction de l'infirmerie.

_ Tu veux pas me lâcher un peu Potter ? Tu me fais mal …

_ … Mouais …

Harry relâcha la pression de ses mains et essaya d'oublier la brûlure au cœur. Il le tenait d'une main mais la douleur était vive comme la première fois, alors qu'ils étaient séparés de plusieurs centaines de mètres. C'était bizarre … Et le directeur qui ne voulait apparemment pas leur dire le fin mot de l'histoire. D'accord les effets devenaient de plus en plus forts mais à quel point ? N'y avait-il que cela ? Ou Dumbledore leur cachait quelque chose ?

En tout cas, Malfoy lui sortait de plus en plus par les trous de nez. Avec ces airs « je m'en foutistes » vraiment, il voulait lui faire bouffer son masque d'indifférence. Il voulait l'étriper pour qu'il tombe enfin son masque et qu'il vive comme un humain normal.

Il arrêta ses réflexions quand il sentit le bras de Draco tremblé.

_ Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Le blond poussait des gémissements étouffés et sa respiration était haletante.

_ Hé ! Malfoy, ça va ?

Le Serpentard s'écroula, évanouit. Le Survivant resta figé sur place. Que ce passait-il ? Il sentait une partit de lui s'endormir en même temps que Draco. La douleur redoubla, son cœur s'arrachait à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il se jeta sur Draco, le pris dans ses bras et courut comme un dingue vers l'infirmerie.

En les voyant arriver, Mme Pomfresh poussa un petit cri, suivit de juron envers le monde entier. Elle les installa sur un même lit et fit boire à Harry une potion infâme. Deux secondes plus tard, il s'endormi, serrant inconsciemment le blond dans ses bras.

Harry se réveilla doucement, quelques heures plus tard, au son d'une voix lointaine. Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il se concentra pour enfin ouvrir les yeux.

_ Je ne sais pas … j'ai eu la même douleur qu'avant mais en beaucoup plus fort … et après je me suis évanoui.

_ Je vois … Mme Pomfresh, je vous les confis, dit le directeur et il se tourna vers les deux ennemis. Vous devez vous reposer, je vais voir le professeur Rogue pour savoir si il n'y a pas de potion pour atténuer les effets. Il faudra que vous repreniez les cours le plus rapidement possible.

Il quitta l'infirmerie, suivi par Mme Pomfresh qui alla dans son bureau sans un mot. Draco était allongé à côté de lui, en appuis sur les coudes, l'air songeur.

_ Malfoy ...

_ Tu n'as pas eu mal ?

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Avant que je ne m'évanouisse, est-ce que tu as eu mal ?

_ Oui. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_ Pour rien … à ces mots, le blond se recoucha en tournant le dos à Harry.

_ Hey ! Je te signale qu'on va devoir se supporter encore longtemps alors dis moi ce qu'il y a et arrête avec cet air indifférent !

_ … ( haussement de sourcil ) Je n'ai pas envie de te dire quoique ce soit, Potter.

_ Ok … t'en pis pour ça mais … Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Enfin, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu t'évanouisses ?

_ La douleur était trop forte … j'ai pas tenu …

_ Mais c'était pas si fort que ça ! Je te jure que le pire c'était quant tu étais dans les vapes !

_ On ne ressens peut-être pas la même chose …

_ Pourquoi tu dis cela ? C'est ridicule !

_ … Je pense pas …

_ Mais pourquoi se serait différent ? On est pareils l'un envers l'autre !

_ J'en sais rien. Mais il y a peut être quelque chose qui interfère, non ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'en sais rien … Laisse moi dormir.

_ Pfff !

Harry se retourna et Draco fit de même, mais ils se tenaient toujours et encore la main. Mais quel crétin ce Potter ! Toujours à agir sans réfléchir, à s'emporter, à montrer ses expressions au grand jour. Il pouvait pas le lâcher un peu ? Aller crever plus loin ? Vraiment, lui, ses questions stupides et son air stupide, il les tuerait quand il n'en aura plus besoin. Ce sera vraiment pas une grosse perte.

Ses réflexions furent coupées par les gémissements de douleur de Harry. Le blond se retourna vivement et vit le Gryffondor se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?

_ J'en sais rien mais…Ha…putain, j'ai mal !

_ Mais on est en contact depuis tout à l'heure, c'est pas possible !

Harry se calma un peu, la douleur diminua jusqu'à disparaître.

_ Pourquoi ça m'a fait ça ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi … Attends ! Je crois que j'ai une piste !

Le blond pensa alors très fort : « Potter je veux que tu meurs ! » et Harry se tordit de douleur comme si on lui arrachait son cœur.

_ MAIS ARRETE CA !

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, fit Draco un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

_ … Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? finit par sortir le brun quand il eut repris son souffle.

_ Oh mais rien du tout.

A ces mots, il pensa encore à tuer Harry et ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur.

_ ARRETE !

_ … Bon ok …

_ Mais t'es sadique ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

_ Je ne te le dirais pas, c'est trop drôle.

_ Monsieur Malfoy ! Voyons ! On ne fait pas souffrir quelqu'un comme ça parce que c'est drôle ! Arrêtez tout de suite ces bêtises ! hurla Mme Pomfresh qui venait de débouler dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à leur lit.

_ Ca va M. Potter ?

_ Nan ! Mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ?

_ … euh … Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix … Après avoir bu cette potion, vous pouvez faire souffrir l'autre en pensant à lui faire du mal ou à le tuer … Dumbledore ne voulait pas vous le dire de peur que vous en abusiez.

_ QUOI ? C'est à ça que tu t'amusais depuis tout à l'heure ?

_ Bin quoi ? Tu l'as fait sans t'en rendre compte, à un tel point que je me suis évanouis …

_ Mais ça n'avait rien à voir ! Je pensais pas vraiment à te tuer, c'est une mauvaise métaphore qui m'est venu à l'esprit !

_ Très mauvaise …

_ Tu m'énerves !

_ … Toi aussi …

Ils se fusillèrent du regard quelques secondes avant de tomber par terre en poussant des hurlements atroces, la douleur de l'éloignement ajoutée à leur pensées meurtrières.

Harry était à genoux, replié sur lui-même en pleure et Draco était allongé sur le dos et criait, les larmes coulant aussi sur ses joues.

_ Arrêtez ! Faites pas ça ! Je vous en prie ! Mme Pomfresh s'égosillait à leur dire d'arrêter mais rien à faire. Cinq longues minutes d'agonie passèrent avant que les deux ennemis ne se rapprochent enfin.

Le blond tendit les mains vers Harry et quand il fut à sa portée, il le prit dans ses bras en lui griffant la nuque jusqu'au sang. Le brun faisait de même dans le dos du Serpentard alors que leurs pleures cessaient et que la douleur disparaissait.

Bientôt ils arrêtèrent de se faire mal mutuellement et restèrent enlacés, apaisés par la chaleur de l'autre. Harry n'avait finalement aucune envie de se dégager de ces bras rassurants et il serra Malfoy un peu plus fort.

_ Je te détestes !

_ T'en fais pas, moi aussi … répondit le blond en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de sa Némésis.

L'après midi, ils se retrouvaient en cours de potion, le directeur les ayant forcé à y aller. Depuis l'épisode de l'infirmerie, ils s'étaient dit de ne plus faire de mal à l'autre en pensant à le tuer et Draco avait été plutôt clair là-dessus : « Tu le fais, je te le fais. » Donc c'était dans une ambiance tendue que les deux garçons se retrouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre pour un cours ennuyeux à mourir de Rogue.

Depuis le début du cours, et même bien avant, les deux ennemis se tenaient la main et ce simple contact leur suffisait, étonnement. Harry ruminait toujours sur le comportement du blond. Il l'avait fait souffrir alors qu'il savait très bien la douleur atroce que cela faisait. Vraiment stupide comme comportement ! Le brun sursauta quand il remarqua que la main froide de Draco était remontée le long de son bras dénudé, cette caresse lui donna des frissons mais il ne le fit pas remarquer au blond qui semblait ne pas se rendre compte de son geste. La main pâle redescendit et se glissa sous son tee-shirt pour arriver à son dos. Cette main douce et froide contre son dos brûlant un peu plus à chaque seconde lui procurait des sensations indéfinissables. Mais quand il eut à retenir un gémissement, il revint à la réalité et se tourna vers le blond. Il ne le regardait pas, il avait la tête un peu tournée. Ses joues étaient roses et un air gêné se voyait clairement sur son visage. Puis, comme s'il avait remarqué qu'on l'observait, il se retourna vers Harry et ils soufflèrent en même temps :

_ Enlève ta main ! ….. Mais c'est toi qui … ?

A ce moment, Harry remarqua que sa main était posée sur la cuisse de Draco. Il la retira immédiatement, imaginant ce qu'il lui avait fait.

_ Que ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

_ A ton avis, crétin, fit Draco, un air gêné toujours sur le visage et à ce moment, Harry s'en voulu de le trouver ….. mignon …

_ … Je-je …. Désolé, mais t'es pas mieux !

_ Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait.

_ Je t'assure que si ! Ta main s'est baladée dans mon dos.

_ Mais je n'ai jamais ….. Tu crois quand même pas que je l'ai fais exprès ?

_ Mais non ! Ma main a bougé toute seule sans que je m'en rende compte, je pense que la tienne aussi.

_ Exactement. Je crois que … Ha … A-Arrête …

La main de Harry était repartie et caressait la cuisse de Draco. Le brun tenta de la retirer mais rien à faire, elle n'obéissait plus.

_ …. Mais j'y arrive pas ! …. Ah ! … hm …. Tu vas pas t'y mettre !

Draco caressait lui aussi la cuisse de Harry. Leur caresses se suivaient dans une parfaites synchronisation et en peu de temps, leurs mains se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur de leur jambes et s'appliquaient à descendre et remonter entre leurs genoux et le haut de leurs cuisses. Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor détournèrent la tête, le rouge aux joues, ne voulant pas voir ce massacre auquel ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Draco sentit ses barrières tombées peu à peu. La main du brun lui procurait des frissons et une chaleur s'installait entre ses reins. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à retirer la sienne. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la bouche entrouverte du Survivant. Ces lèvres roses l'attiraient, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible : il voulait l'embrasser … Le désir prenait possession de lui et les gémissements étouffés de Potter n'arrangeaient rien à cela. Quand lui-même ne put retenir un léger gémissement, il se leva brusquement. Il tira Harry avec lui dans le couloir sous les regards étonnés des élèves et de Snape.

Arrivés là, le blond poussa un soupir et s'adossa contre le mur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_ J'en sais rien … On devrait peut-être aller demander à Dumbledore.

_ Je … Oui.

Ils marchèrent donc vers le bureau du directeur. Harry avait sa main accroché au poignet de Draco, il le broyait pour empêcher son corps d'agir sans permission. Le blond était dans le même état, il serrait les poings pour pas sauter sur Potter. Le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre à cette idée et le brun tiqua : Draco était simplement magnifique. Il le savait déjà mais là c'était différent, il était accessible, il était si proche de lui … peut-être trop. Tout son corps l'appelait et Harry était totalement hypnotisé.

_ Potter, c'est la troisième et dernière fois que je te le dis : on est arrivé alors si tu voudrais bien arrêter de me fixer … ce serait … cool.

_ …. Hein … ? AH ! Oh, oui ! Désolé …

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

_ Rien, rien du tout ! Qu-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

_ Tu me fixes bizarrement depuis … depuis … le cours de potion.

_ Ha ! Alors mais pas du tout ! Vraiment n'importe quoi !

_ Mouais … Bon c'est pas tout mais on est devant la porte depuis un quart d'heure.

Ils entrèrent alors et trouvèrent le directeur assis à son bureau comme s'il les attendait. Il leur fit signe de s'installer sur la banquette en face de lui. Enfin assis, Harry commença, un peu hésitant quant aux mots à employer.

_ Euh … En fait … les effets se sont aggravés et ça devient … insupportable.

_ Déjà ? ….. Euh … Je veux dire … que c'est-il passé ?

_ Euhm … En cours de potion … euh … et bien …

_ Nos mains bougent toutes seules, fit Draco devant l'incapacité du brun à formuler une phrase. Elles bougent toutes seules et demandent … plus qu'un simple contact.

_ Oh … Je vois …

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard alarmé : leurs mains repassaient à l'action ! C'était ni le lieu ni le moment !

_ Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez à l'infirmerie … peut-être pas … ah, mais j'oubliais ! Draco a une chambre de préfet se sera très bien, fit Dumbledore pensif, ignorant ce qui se passait sous son bureau, malgré la rougeur de ses élèves.

Les mains aventurières commençaient à se faire très entreprenantes mais celle de Draco l'était bien plus. Elle caressait les cuisses de Harry et finissait sa course contre son intimité. La main du brun se crispa quand celle de Draco commença de légères pressions. Le blond vit le Survivant se mordre violement la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements et ce fut une sorte de booster pour sa main désireuse. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa ceinture, la défit rapidement et fit de même avec son pantalon pour ne trouver que le boxer de Harry comme barrière.

_ Les cours vous seront apportés par vos camardes … et pour les repas … Vous voulez manger à la Grande Salle ?

Cette question ramena Harry sur Terre et il répondit rapidement sans avoir entendu la demande :

_ Euh … oui …

La main de Draco jouait à présent avec l'élastique du boxer et il sentait le brun au bord du gouffre. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire… Draco voulait sa mort, c'était certain. Car s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose et très vite, il allait rendre l'âme.

Dans un élan de lucidité, il referma son pantalon et sa ceinture de sa main contrôlable, discrètement pour ne pas alarmer le directeur. Et quand la main de Draco repartit à l'attaque, il l'attrapa violement et traina le blond dehors en lançant un « Désolé, au revoir » poli à Dumbledore.

Quand ils furent dans le couloir, Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_ Euh … Je doute que ça puisse te faire quoique ce soit, fit le blond, mais … je contrôlais rien. Désolé …

Quoi ? Draco Malfoy était en train de s'excuser et en plus il avait l'air d'être vraiment sincère !

_ Putain Malfoy, tu veux quoi à la fin ?

_ Euhm … elle ,fit-il en montrant sa main, elle te veux toi. Et moi … j'en sais rien …

_ Ca nous avance ça ! En tout cas la prochaine fois, essais de te contrôler, parce que j'ai vraiment cru mourir ! Vraiment c'était …

Il ravala ses mots quand il sentit les mains froides de Draco sur son torse. Le blond s'était placé entre ses jambes et poussait le Gryffondor contre le mur pour le bloquer.

_ Malfoy, je t'ai dis d'arrêter !

_ Mais j'y arrive pas. Je suis désolé mais je suis plus aux commandes là … Je suis que spectateur …

_ Ouais, et comment je fais moi ?

Le cœur de Draco battait bien plus fort que d'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce couloir vide, depuis que ce même cœur désirait le brun plus que tout. C'était dans un élan qu'il s'était jeter sur le brun et c'est un autre qui le pris pour qu'il s'approche encore plus de lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que celle de son vis-à-vis et sa bouche atterrie sur son cou dans un baiser ardant.

_ Malfoy arrête ! Je dois faire quoi moi mainten … Hmmm ! … A-Arrête … DRACO ARRETE !

_ Tu m'appelles Draco maintenant ? Intéressant … fit le blond entre deux suçons.

_ Rhaaaaaa ! Mais essais de te contrôler, merde !

Mais Draco n'y arrivait pas, son corps bougeait tout seul. Il était appelé par celui de Harry, comme aimanter … Et finalement peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter …

Harry ne voulait pas perdre la face devant Draco. Et encore moins à cause d'une potion stupide ! Ce qui était sûr c'est que sans cette maudite potion, le Serpentard n'aurait jamais fais ça …

Le Survivant agrippa le dos de Draco et réussis à l'éloigner un peu. Il posa alors ses mains sur ses épaules pour mettre de l'espace entre eux deux. La respiration haletante, il réussit à affronter les yeux de sa Némésis.

_ Malfoy … Plus jamais un truc pareil ! C'est clair ?

_ … Pourquoi ça le fait qu'à moi d'ailleurs ? C'est injuste, c'est toujours moi qui me ridiculise …

_ J'en sais rien … Peut-être que c'est parce que tu le veux vraiment ! fit le brun sarcastiquement mais le Serpentard fit une tête d'enterrement, il avait l'air triste, défait.

_ … peut-être … mais ça me fait un peu peur de te sauter dessus sans prévenir …

_ Ouai, bin je crois que j'ai un peu plus peur que toi !

Draco se reçut une baffe mentale à ces mots. Harry avait peur de lui … Mais lui aussi avait peur. Peut-être que la prochaine fois il irait plus loin, peut-être qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas … peut-être qu'il forcerait Harry sans le vouloir vraiment.

Sur ces pensées, il s'enfuit en courant, ne voulant plus voir Harry, ne voulant plus ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. La douleur le pris soudainement, plus intense que jamais. Pourquoi cette douleur, aussi horrible soit-elle, n'avait aucune importance ? Il avait mal au cœur mais ce n'était pas pour cela …

Harry lui couru après dans les couloirs. La fin des cours avait sonné et il faisait à présent du slalome entre les élèves sans perdre de vue la tête blonde au loin.

Au bout d'une longue course, Harry réussit à le rattraper et il lui agrippa le bras pour le retourner vers lui.

_ Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? fit-il à bout de souffle.

_ Je préfère rester loin de toi … C'est plus sûr …

_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que j'ai peur ! J'ai peur de te sauter dessus et de te faire du mal ! J'ai peur de pas pouvoir me contrôler et de …

_ Mais attends c'est pas …

_ Tu as peur que je le fasses toi aussi …

_ Non, c'est pas de ça dont j'ai peur … j'ai peur de … Rhaaa ! J'ai peur de me laisser faire trop facilement …

_ …

Ils se fixèrent un long moment sans dire un mot. Ils étaient hypnotisés par l'autre comme absorbés. Quand Harry se rendit compte que leurs visages étaient vraiment très proches, il détourna les yeux et le blond fit de même, tout les deux rouge pivoine.

_ … Bon ! On va manger ? demanda Harry pour brisé le silence gênant qui planait.

_ … mouai …

_ …. OH NON !

_ Quoi ?

_ J'ai dit à Dumbledore qu'on allaient manger dans la Grande Salle !

_ Mais t'es encore plus crétin que ce que je croyais, c'est pas possible …

_ C'est de ta faute si j'ai pas réfléchi avant de répondre ! Avec tes mains qui … tes mains de … de … Bref tes mains quoi ! …. En attendant, on est obliger d'y aller et en plus il faut que je parle aux autres de la situation, j'ai pas pu leur dire un mot !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle et Harry lâcha le poignet de Draco :

_ Il vaut mieux pas qu'on nous voit comme ça …

_ Ouais, mais tu fais quoi de la douleur si on est loin ? Je vais pas tenir jusqu'à la fin du repas …

_ J'en sais rien … peut-être que Dumbledore à fait quelque chose … Bon, on y va et on voit ?

_ Comme d'habitude …

Ils entrèrent et se figèrent sur place. En effet, Dumbledore avait fait « quelque chose » pour leur facilité la vie. Et ce quelque chose était impressionnant à voir … Les tables des quatre maisons avaient été collées pour faire une simple table énorme. Tous les élèves étaient assis et bavardaient dans un joyeux bazar, n'ayant même pas vus l'arrivée des deux ennemis disparus.

Les deux garçons allèrent s'assoir à des places vides, l'un à côté de l'autre. Personne ne les remarqua et ils mangèrent tranquillement à un bout de table.

Mais arrivé au dessert, Draco se crispa. Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'il réfrénait ses envies et qu'il évitait de regarder le Survivant. Chaque battement de son cœur lui disait de sauter sur le brun. Tout son corps était attiré par celui de Harry. Et c'était ce qu'il voulait lui aussi. Il voulait céder à ses envies. Mais Harry ne voulait certainement pas … Et ça le faisait souffrir. Car aujourd'hui il avait fait une découverte renversante : il aimait Harry Potter, et cela depuis toujours finalement.

Il pensait pourtant avoir prit assez de précautions pour ne pas avoir ces sentiments inutiles. Il pensait s'être fait une armure assez résistante pour ne pas avoir à ressentir ça. Mais ses barrières n'avaient pas tenues la route longtemps. Même si cela faisait un moment qu'il avait remarqué son obsession pour le brun, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour ça se transformerait en … ça.

Son cœur battait le chamade alors qu'il serrait ses poings. Il n'allait pas tenir … Mais s'il le faisait, Harry le repousserait encore une fois …

Draco se leva, regarda Harry comme pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas le suivre et quitta la Grande Salle. Loin de se douter de se qu'il se passait, le brun s'élança à sa suite après quelques secondes de vide intérieur. Il ne se demandait qu'une seule chose : «mais pourquoi il est encore partit ce crétin ? »

_ Hé Harry ! Où tu étais passé ? demanda un grand roux qui venait d'arrivé dans son champs de vision. Dans l'élan de sa course, il lui fonça dedans. Il se releva précipitamment et lui lança :

_ Désolé Ron mais je peux pas te parler maintenant ! A plus tard !

Et Harry reprit sa course à toute vitesse. Il voyait toujours le blond au bout du couloir. Le Serpentard s'arrêta et passa une porte pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le brun tambourina, cria mais rien à faire, Draco restait silencieux et n'ouvrait pas la porte.

Le Survivant se laissa glisser contre la porte. Draco était de plus en plus étrange, il ne le comprenait pas. Il ne se confiait jamais, ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, ne laissait jamais aucune expression paraître sur son visage. Mais Harry avait décidé de changer cela et il était bien déterminé ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais un sentiment au fond de lui le poussait à le faire. Un sentiment très étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait bien en fait ? Peut-être qu'il l'aimait ? Il l'aimait … Maintenant il en était sûr, il l'aimait ! Il aimait ce crétin prétentieux !

Des sanglots se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et Harry se redressa d'un coup. Quoi ? Draco pleurait ? Impossible … Pourquoi ?

_ Dra … Malfoy ! Ouvre moi !

Les pleures continuèrent et Harry décida de défoncer la porte. Une fois fait, il entra et s'arrêta net : Draco était assis parterre contre son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Son corps tremblait et était soulevé par les sanglots. Quand il releva la tête vers le Gryffondor, le cœur du survivant fit un bond hors de sa poitrine. Vraiment c'était pas le moment de penser cela mais … il était magnifique, c'est magnifique un ange qui pleure.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le brun se jeta sur lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort.

_ C'est bon, pas la peine de me serrer aussi fort, si t'as mal c'est pas ma faute là … fit le blond entre deux sanglots retenus.

_ Si, c'est de ta faute.

_ Je te jure que je pense pas à te tuer.

_ Crétin ! C'est pas ça. Pourquoi t'es partis ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ … j'ai… pas envie de te le dire …

_ Mais arrêtes avec ce masque d'indifférence et dis moi !

_ … nan, répondit Draco en détournant le regard. Comment pourrait-il lui dire que c'est à cause de lui ? Que c'est parce qu'il l'aime et que ça fait bien plus mal que cette maudite potion ?

Harry releva son menton pour plonger son regard dans celui du blond. Tout d'un coup hypnotisés, ils rapprochèrent leurs visages l'un de l'autre et leurs lèvres se sellèrent en un baiser amoureux.

Mais quand le brun quémanda l'accès à plus de profondeur et que Draco se sentit sur le point de lui donné, il repoussa Harry à contre cœur.

_ Fais pas ça …

Le blond n'en pouvait vraiment plus et si Harry se mettait à l'embrasser, il ne pourrait pas assurer le bon fonctionnement de son cerveau.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ … Il vaut mieux dormir …

_ Change pas de sujet ! Je t'ai demandé pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je vais te violer Harry ! C'est assez clair ?

Le brun parut choqué un instant puis il fixa Draco les yeux remplis d'interrogations.

_ Bonne nuit, fit le Serpentard en se relevant. Il marcha vers un fauteuil et s'y allongea.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Ca se voit pas ? Je vais dormir …

_ Mais tu dors pas dans le lit ? A-Avec moi ?

Un regard noir lui fit comprendre que sa question était des plus stupides, et il s'installa seul dans le lit double, une douce brûlure lui entourant le cœur. Il se demandait pourquoi le blond réagissait comme ça. Pourquoi il avait pleuré ? Vraiment, au début il le comprenait un peu mais là … Et surtout pourquoi il l'avait repoussé ? Si il l'avait embrassé c'est parce qu'il l'aimait, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas repoussé s'il avait voulu aller plus loin … s'il avait voulu …

Draco se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit en sentant un corps chaud contre le sien. Harry était au-dessus de lui, les sourcils froncés et le visage paniqué.

_ Draco, réveille toi je t'en supplie !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Empêche moi de faire une connerie !

_ Si tu pars pas vite, c'est moi qui vais …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car le brun avait passé ses mains sous son tee-shirt et s'était placé entre ses jambes.

_ Draco, arrête moi …

Le blond, complètement affolé, le poussa violement et le Survivant tomba au pied du lit. Draco se releva de son fauteuil, tous les deux ne savaient vraiment plus quoi faire.

_ Mais comment on va faire … ? se lamenta le Serpentard en faisant les cent pas.

_ … éloigne toi …

_ Hein ?

_ Reste loin ! hurla le brun. Mais c'était trop tard, son corps avait bougé tout seul et il s'était jeté sur Draco. Ce dernier essaya de le repousser mais Harry le fit tomber à terre. Il se retrouvait en-dessous du brun qui lui arracha son tee-shirt. Sans que le blond ne le remarque, Harry eut la respiration coupé quand il vit son torse blanc porcelaine parfaitement musclé.

_ Harry ! Contrôle toi !

_ J'y arrive pas ! Je peux rien faire ! … Mais toi, tu peux me repousser !

_ T'es marrant toi ! C'est pas si facile, tu me parais déterminé !

_ Merde Draco, tu te rends pas compte de ce qu'il va arriver ou quoi ?

Le Serpentard parut prendre conscience de la situation et se débattit comme il put alors que les mains de Harry descendaient de plus en plus vers son pantalon. Draco attrapa ses mains, sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux, mais ne réussit pas à arrêter leur course.

_ Harry ! Je rigole pas, arrête ça !

_ Mais moi non plus je rigole pas ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de te faire ça ?

_ Arrête !

Le pantalon vola et les mains désireuses passèrent la barrière du boxer pour éveiller du désir chez le blond. Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas mais … ces mains étaient douées et malgré lui, il sentit des langues de feu plonger entre ses reins. Draco baissa la tête et ferma douloureusement les yeux quand les va-et-vient se firent rapides et puissants. Il agrippa les épaules du brun de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de continuer mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

_ Je suis désolé …

A ces mots, Draco releva la tête vers le brun qui ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est regarder le massacre. Il avait l'air complètement défait. Son visage changea quand il sentit de nouvelles pulsions l'envahirent : là il voulait vraiment plus. Il parut affolé, bien plus qu'avant. Ayant remarqué son expression, Draco paniqua à son tour.

_ Il faut vraiment que tu m'arrêtes … maintenant ! Draco fais quelque chose !

_ Hmmm … Tu veux que je fasses quoi ? J'arrive … pas à te repousser …

_ Mais frape moi, fais quelque chose et vite ! Arrête moi !

_ C'est pas facile dans ma position …

_ Dépêche toi … je vais pas tenir longtemps …

_ Mais j'y arrive pas !

Quand Harry enleva son propre tee-shirt et fit glisser doucement le boxer du blond, ce dernier griffa toutes les parcelles de peau qui lui étaient offertes. Il se défendait comme il pouvait alors que Harry se rapprochait encore plus. Le brun se colla à lui et sa langue parcourut tout son torse jusqu'à son cou où il s'attarda. Puis il l'embrassa doucement et Draco sentit une larme atterrir sur sa joue.

Le Survivant pénétra le blond sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'y attendent. Le blond cria en rompant leur baiser rempli d'excuses et le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur les joues pâles de Draco alors que Harry s'enfonçait en lui.

_ Harry tu me fais mal … arrête … sors …

_ Je suis désolé …

Leurs deux corps brûlants se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre quand le Survivant commença de lents va-et-vient. Draco pleurait à chaudes larmes alors qu'il agrippait le dos du brun. Les mouvements s'accélérèrent et il poussait des cris de douleur non-retenus. Apparemment le corps de Harry se fichait de lui faire mal ou pas, il le voulait juste. Le blond ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse à cause d'une potion, il ne voulait pas qu'il ne contrôle rien, que se soit « sans le vouloir ».

_ J'ai mal … je t'en prie, arrête …

Harry ralentit un peu comme s'il reprenait un peu le contrôle, il posa son front sur celui de Malfoy et rapprocha sa bouche des lèvres de Draco. Son souffle chaud apaisa un peu le blond mais soudainement, il s'empara de ses lèvres roses et les pulsions reprirent possession de lui. Il plaqua Draco au sol et ses coups de butoir se firent puissants et désordonnés. Le Serpentard hurla de nouveau mais sa douleur fut rattrapée par un plaisir sans nom quand Harry frappa sa prostate en lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Le corps de Draco avait besoin de celui de Potter, maintenant qu'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, toute souffrance était effacée. Il renouvela et ses coups de butoir continuèrent encore et encore sous les gémissements et les cris de plaisir.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, les mains pâles du blond s'accrochant aux épaules du Gryffondor alors que les siennes parcouraient son torse. Draco se libéra en premier entre leurs corps tremblants de plaisir et fut suivit de prêt par Harry qui vint en lui.

Le brun se retira après avoir repris son souffle et tomba presque en arrière. Il s'éloigna du Serpentard comme un animal effrayé, et ne s'arrêta que quand son dos frappa contre le mur. Draco resta un long moment sans bouger, toujours allongé au sol les yeux dans le vide. Sa torse se levait au rythme d'une respiration haletante. Puis un sanglot le prit et il se roula en boule, il tremblait et son corps fut soulevé par des sanglots qui déchiraient le silence.

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains et s'arracha presque les cheveux sous la colère. Son dos était tigré des griffures que lui avait fait Draco et il avait quelques morsures sur les épaules. Il s'en voulait, il avait été incapable de se contrôler, il avait fait du mal à Draco … il l'avait violé ! Il avait violé la personne qu'il aimait, la seule personne qu'il n'est jamais aimé.

_ Excuse moi … je suis désolé, pardonne moi …

Le blond essuya ses larmes et se releva en essayant de remettre ses habits que Harry avait mis en lambeaux. Il le fixa longuement pour finir par lui sourire.

_ Mais je ne peux pas te pardonner … tu viens quand même de me violé Harry ! fit-il d'une voix cassée et tremblante les sanglots refaisant surface.

Il le regarda se décomposer sur place et alla se coucher dans son lit en pleurant plus fort que jamais, accompagné par les sanglots de Harry.

Le lendemain, Draco se réveilla et remarqua, sans étonnement, qu'il était seul. Cela l'arrangea, il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Il se leva difficilement et prit une longue douche pour se nettoyer de la « marque » de Harry sur son corps, essayer de se laver de la veille. Il s'écroula sous la douche en se remémorant la nuit passée et pleura encore une fois. Ce qu'il lui avait pris de force, il lui aurait donné un jour ou l'autre s'il l'avait voulu ! Mais il l'avait forcé et maintenant rien ne serait plus pareil … Le pire c'était qu'il avait aimé … à la fin, malgré lui, il avait aimé.

Il ne vit pas le brun de la matinée pendant les cours. Mais avant le déjeuner, il fut appeler au bureau du directeur. Harry était là et le fixaient sans relâche, mais le blond ne le regarda pas une seule fois.

Snape leur donna une potion, préparée par ses soins pendant la nuit, pour supprimer la douleur s'ils se tenaient à moins de 50 mètres l'un de l'autre, au-delà, ils ressentiraient une gêne mais pas plus. Ils passèrent donc la journée le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre.

Harry broyai du noir : il se dégoutait, il s'en voulait, il était en colère contre lui-même.

Il dut passer la journée avec ses amis qui essayaient de lui remonter le moral devant sa tristesse dont ils ne connaissaient pas la cause. Mais le brun les envoya bouler à chaque fois. Et finalement, ils abandonnèrent. Harry avait eu envie de pleurer , de crier, de tout casser, de parler à Draco puis de sauter de la tour d'astronomie à la fin de la journée éprouvante.

Draco l'évitait et semblait vraiment mourir intérieurement. Le blond en voulait à Harry s'était sûr, il lui en voulait vraiment mais … pas autant qu'il aurait voulu, qu'il aurait du. Il aurait voulu se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait en le voulant vraiment. Mais il savait qu'il en serait incapable. Il remarqua qu'il avait de « légers » sentiments pour lui ce qui l'empêchait de le détester. Mais il n'acceptait pas ses sentiments pour le Survivant. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? Lui, le Saint Potty qu'il faisait chier depuis plus de sept ans et qu'il pensait détester, ce même garçon qui venait de le violé ? Et en plus, Harry ne l'aimait pas, il ne l'aimerait jamais. Son cœur se déchira face à cette réalité.

Finalement il réussit à se convaincre que c'était à cause de la potion qu'il ressentait tout cela et décida de se le prouver. Le brun l'avait « salit », il l'avait forcé alors il voulu se « laver » de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il voulait tout effacer, tout enlever, tout oublier.

Le soir même, il fut obligé de dormir dans la même chambre que Potter malgré ses protestations, sur ordre du directeur. Dans une ambiance glaciale et tendue, ils se couchèrent chacun de son côté.

Draco attendit que le brun s'endorme et se faufila hors de sa chambre. Le Serpentard rejoignit Pansy Parkinson dans la salle sur demande.

Un pincement au cœur réveilla Harry. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche du blond mais ce dernier avait disparu. Il pensa à aller le chercher mais finalement décida que ce n'était pas la peine vu ce qu'il lui avait fait : il ne voulait tout simplement pas rester avec Harry. Il ne voulait pas le voir … peut-être même qu'il avait peur de lui ?

Sans attendre une seconde, Draco se jeta sur Parkinson et l'installa sur le lit. Il voulait oublier ce désir et ce faux sentiment qui berçait son cœur quand le brun était là et qui l'arrachait quand il ne lui parlait pas, ne le regardait pas. Il voulait effacer la nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui. Sans préparation, sans artifice, il la pénétra avec force. Mais quand il amorça un mouvement, son cœur fut transpercé par des centaines de lames. Il serra les dents et fit comme si de rien n'était, continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Pourquoi souffrait-il ? Il ne faisait rien de mal. Il ne trompait pas Harry puisqu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils n'étaient rien ! Sur ces pensées qui l'achevaient, il accéléra la cadence, ses mouvements devenant plus violents.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, son cœur s'arrachant de sa poitrine, chaque battements était une vraie torture. Cette douleur au goût de la trahison … Il se demanda ce que faisait ce crétin de Draco pour qu'il souffre autant. Mais peut-être que c'était juste une punition pour ce qu'il avait fait ? Il finit la nuit avec cette douleur assassine à laquelle il ne pouvait s'habituer et pleura silencieusement. Finalement il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait, pour avoir si mal ce ne devait pas être quelque chose de bien.

Quand il vit le blond le lendemain prendre son petit déjeuner la mort dans l'âme, son cœur se déchira un peu plus. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient si proches, Harry avait mal. Draco paraissait dans le même état, mais aucun des deux ne fit un mouvement vers l'autre pour enlever la douleur. Le Serpentard avait souffert toute la nuit et n'avait pas réussis à effacer Harry de sa mémoire … Mais il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait car il savait que ce qu'il avait fait pour enfouir ses sentiments était mal. Il l'aimait, cela ne servait à rien de le nier. Il savait qu'il l'aimait depuis trop longtemps pour dire que c'était à cause de la potion. Mais il ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation avec le brun. Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, après ce qu'il avait fait lui-même.

Harry décida d'essayer de parler à Draco. Mais chacune de ses tentatives se solda par un échec : à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait soit il renonçait, soit le blond l'évitait.

Finalement, il réussit à parler au Serpentard à la fin de son repas et il s'excusa tellement de fois qu'il en eut le souffle court. Mais Draco se contenta de partir sans un mot à la fin de sa tirade.

Le brun réitéra plusieurs fois dans la journée sans s'avouer vaincu et il décida de prendre les choses en main : il réussit à le bloquer dans un couloir vide à la fin des cours.

_ Draco, je t'en prie écoute moi ! Je suis désolé, je ne suis qu'un incapable, j'ai pas réussis à me contrôler … Je suis désolé …

_ … arrête …

_J'aurais du arriver à me contrôler, je suis désolé, il faut que tu me crois. Je ne le voulais pas.

_ Mais arrête de t'excuser ! cria le blond à un Harry qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Draco ne voulait pas de ses excuses alors qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, il le savait parfaitement. Lui, il avait couché avec Pansy et ça se n'était pas à cause d'une potion bizarre mais bien à cause de sa connerie. Il avait couché avec elle alors qu'il aimait Harry.

_ Je n'en vaux pas la peine …

_ Hein ? Mais c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que je … Harry … j'ai couché avec Pansy … dit-il d'une voix pas plus forte qu'un murmure.

_ QUOI ?

Le brun resta bouche bée. Son cœur se serra un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il avait couché avec Parkinson … Pourquoi ? Mais… surtout pourquoi il le lui disait ? Le blond ne l'aimait pas, il se fichait totalement de lui … alors pourquoi ? Il voulait le faire souffrir ?

_ Harry, c'est à moi de m'excuser … Je crois que je t'ai pardonner … vu ce que j'ai fait.

_ Mais … je … je comprends pas … tu … Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je … c'est pas mon problème … fit-il amèrement en contenant sa colère et sa tristesse.

Draco se reçu une claque mentale à ces mots. Il avait oublié une chose primordiale : Harry s'en foutait, il ne l'aimait pas … Il voulait juste s'excuser… Le blond sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux.

_ C'est vrai … désolé … Je … A-Alors c'est réglé … salut …

Et il s'enfuit en courant pour s'éloigner de la douleur, de son amour, de ses fautes.

Harry resta planté au milieu du couloir, quelques secondes passèrent et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait merdé … le blond était aller voir ailleurs et il avait fait comme s'il s'en foutait. Alors qu'il bouillonnait à l'intérieur, son cœur le torturant à force de battre si fort. La tristesse s'était emparée de lui et il avait fait comme s'il s'en foutait… Il sentit le sol se dérobé sous ses pieds et il s'effondra parterre.

Pendant plusieurs semaines après leur petite entrevue, les deux ennemis ne se parlèrent plus, ne s'approchèrent plus. Ils s'observaient plus ou moins discrètement. La potion faisait toujours effet mais ils réussissaient à contrôler leurs pulsions, leur détermination étant plus grande que leur besoin de l'autre.

Draco avait décidé de ne plus approcher sa Némésis et pour l'instant, il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal. Même si ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde c'était être près de lui et surtout avoir une bonne discussion pour s'excuser et s'expliquer … Il se retenait, sachant que de toutes manières le brun se passait très bien de lui.

Mais Harry tenait mal en place. Mise à part ses sentiments impossibles, ses remords, son incompréhension et sa colère … il arrivait de moins en moins à rester calme quand le blond était dans son champ de vision. Et le problème était que Draco était toujours dans son champ de vision ! Dumbledore avait décidé de les faire suivre les mêmes cours, ils se retrouvaient donc dans la même classe … Heureusement qu'ils ne dormaient pas ensemble !

Le Survivant s'était souvent surpris à avancer vers Draco inconsciemment et ses pulsions devenaient de plus en plus fortes. La douleur de son cœur, il s'en fichait ! Il n'y avait que le blond … hélas. Ce dernier restait toujours calme, serin. Il avait l'air totalement déprimé et ne mangeait plus rien mais il restait de marbre … comme à son habitude. Et Harry aurait voulu le secouer comme un pommier, lui faire du mal juste pour le voir changer d'expression.

Il eut alors une illumination : il fallait juste lui faire mal !

Dans l'élan de sa découverte ingénieuse, il la mit en pratique. Des pensées plus que meurtrières lui vinrent naturellement à l'esprit et le blond qui était en train de traverser la Grande Salle eu un vertige avant de s'écrouler au sol. Harry afficha un sourire machiavélique : _là, il a une autre expression ! Et en plus il me prêtera un peu d'attention !_

Mais contrairement à ce que pouvait croire le Gryffondor, Draco ne fit rien. Rien à part se venger au centuple : il pensa à le tuer de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Le brun tomba au sol en poussant un cri de douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Les pensées de Harry ayant un peu diminuées en intensité, le blond se leva difficilement et marcha jusqu'à lui pour apaiser la souffrance. Mais quand le Survivant le vit à ses côtés, il redoubla d'effort pour lui faire le plus de mal possible.

Tous les deux étaient étalés au sol, l'un à côté de l'autre, et gémissaient de douleur. Draco fit le premier pas sentant que leur proximité n'arrangeait rien … il valait mieux en finir le plus rapidement possible. Il s'accrocha au bras de Harry comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Harry ….. Putain, arrête tes conneries, réussit à dire le Serpentard entre deux gémissements.

Le Sauveur ne lui répondant pas, il le serra contre lui en le griffant pour le forcer à arrêter.

_ Arrête, ça fait trop mal !

_ Et … Et alors ? demanda le brun à bout de souffle. Moi aussi j'ai mal. Mais c'est depuis que tu … depuis … l'autre jour.

_ … Je sais, moi aussi crétin, répondit simplement Draco alors qu'il aurait voulu lui dire des centaines d'autres choses pour le faire revenir vers lui, pour se faire pardonner … il se retint encore une fois.

Harry s'agrippa à lui en essayant de lui faire le plus de mal possible avec ses ongles : apparemment le blond se foutait totalement de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

_ Connard … souffla le Gryffondor et le blond en sourit.

Ils remarquèrent alors la présence des quelques centaines d'élèves et professeurs qui les fixaient, totalement sous le choc. Sauf le directeur qui arborait un sourire malicieux, apparemment il voulait que les deux pires ennemis de Poudlard se rapprochent.

Draco et Harry se relevèrent un peu sans se lâcher mais face aux murmures qui résonnaient à présent, le blond préféra partir et échapper à la foule. Il se retourna vers sa Némésis et se rapprocha de lui tout en essayant de garder son self-control.

_ C'est toi le pire connard des deux. Moi je n'ai profité de personne. L'oubli pas … Et j'espère que tu as aussi mal que moi … lui murmura le blond avant de partir pour laisser un Harry au cœur douloureux mais surtout encore agité par leur rapprochement.

Le Gryffondor resta debout en fixant la porte un long moment avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et ne reparte à sa suite. Mais une rousse toujours hystérique fit son entrée dans son champ de vision.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te veux ce crétin prétentieux de Malfoy ? dit Ginny d'une voix suraiguë.

_ Rien … répondit froidement Harry, embêté par sa venue et énervé par les quelques insultes sur Draco.

_ Mais … pourquoi vous vous êtes effondrés ?

_ Oui, c'est vrai qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Et à lui aussi ? renchérit Hermione pour le plus grand désespoir de Harry. Il ne manquait plus que Ron s'y mette pour que…

_ Ouai ! C'était quoi ce délire ? s'exclama Ron …

Bin voila … là, il était mal barré ! Il ne pouvait pas inventé un bobard qui tienne la route, parce qu'il faut avoué que rien ne pourrait tenir la route ! Mais leur dire pour la potion se serait … Harry lança un regard alarmé à Dumbledore qui ne fit que sourire de plus belle … celui-là il ne mettait jamais son grain de sel dans les affaires des autres quand il fallait !

_ C'est … C'est pas simple … euh … je … Draco, euh je veux dire Malfoy, et moi … une … potion et … pas … enfin … après … les effets … , il bafouillait tellement que ça en devenait incompréhensible. Il était rouge comme une tomate et sa main passait nerveusement toutes les deux secondes dans ses cheveux en bataille.

_ Rien compris ! s'exclama Ron.

_ Moi non plus ! firent les deux filles en même temps.

_ Bah … euh … Rhaaaa ! Et puis merde ! C'est à cause d'une potion, point ! Vous en saurez pas plus !

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il aurait passé sous silence que finalement ils ne perdaient rien. Malgré sa détermination à fuir, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper car ses amis l'encerclaient.

_ Oh que si ! Moi je veux tout savoir ! rétorqua la rousse et les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

_ Bin tu sauras rien ! … laisse moi passer Ron !

Le roux lui bloquait le passage alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Il devait aller chercher Draco pour … pour lui parler ! Il devait savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête et découvrir le pourquoi du comment !

Harry arrêta de gesticuler dans tous les sens et lança un regard des plus avada kedavrahisants à son meilleur ami :

_ Ron … Si tu bouges pas, je te passes sur le corps.

A la vue du sérieux de son ami, le rouquin pris un peu peur . Il s'écarta mais lui dis tout de même que c'était vraiment « pas cool » de sa part.

Enfin sortit de l'enfer de la Grande Salle, le Sauveur courrait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Draco. Mais finalement, il arrêta de courir car il savait précisément où il se cachait. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre de préfet et un doute l'assaillit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ?

Draco était allongé sur le dos sur son lit, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Il avait tellement pleuré depuis qu'ils avaient parlé, il s'en voulait tellement. Il ne voulait toujours au brun de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir mais …

Et pourquoi il lui avait fait ça ? Il lui avait fait mal volontairement, c'était certain … Il voulait quoi à la fin ? Il avait frôlé la catastrophe en se retrouvant aussi proche de lui … Le blond voulait juste rester loin de lui … c'était le mieux pour le moment.

Harry frappa à sa porte en disant un petit « c'est moi … Harry ». La respiration du Serpentard se bloqua et il resta muet un long moment avant le lâcher froidement, ne se sentant pas de lui parler :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Te parler ! Ouvre moi !

Un mauvais flash-back revint à la mémoire de Draco et il se leva précipitamment pour entrouvrir la porte sans le laisser passer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il entre dans sa chambre, il ne voulait plus de Potter dans une pièce avec un lit.

_ Je suis tout ouï …

_ Euh … je peux pas entrer … ?

_ Non.

Le blond vit le regard de Harry se tinter de tristesse puis d'excuses… encore une fois.

Ils étaient tous les deux crispés, leurs pulsions ravageuses ayant refait surface. Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur la bouche de Potter et sa respiration s'accéléra légèrement alors que son cœur s'emballait. Il pourrait pas tenir longtemps aussi près de lui. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et fixa Harry d'un air rageur, il fallait vraiment qu'il se dépêche sinon ...

_ Bon … J'ai pas que ça à faire, Potter !

Les yeux verts de Harry se tintèrent encore une fois de tristesse à l'emploi de son nom de famille. Vraiment, il laissait trop ses expressions transparaitre ….. Mais Draco ne put s'empêcher de le trouver … mignon … Et il se trouva pathétique de penser ça ! Il referma la porte mais le pied du Gryffondor s'interposa.

_ J'ai pas encore dis un mot, _Malfoy_ !

_ ….. Alors accouche !

_ … P-Pourquoi t'as couché avec Parkinson ? fit le brun devenu sérieux comme pas possible, une expression blessée gravée sur le visage.

_ Je croyais que c'était pas ton problème… ? fit Draco sentant une tristesse sans nom assaillir son cœur à la mention de sa nuit avec Pansy Parkinson.

_ J'espère au moins que tu as souffert autant que moi …

_ … Oui … Mais je crois quand même avoir plus souffert que toi …

_ Je crois pas … Mais pourquoi ?

_ … Parce que … je … hm …, il repensa à tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il avait fait, ce que le brun lui avait fait … et les larmes qu'il avait réussit à retenir jusque là refirent surface. Il ne réussit pas à les contenir et se sentit ridicule à pleurer devant Harry comme un enfant de cinq ans. Ce dernier paniqua tout à coup :

_ Mais je … attends … mais … Pourquoi tu pleures ? … je … j'ai …

Draco ferma violement la porte sur sa face inquiète et laissa couler les larmes librement, il ne voulait plus le voir. En fait il voulait mais ne pouvait plus le voir. C'était trop dur.

_ Laisse moi tranquille maintenant !

_ … Draco … mais je …. Rhaaa ! J'y comprends plus rien ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Ce qui lui prenait ? C'était plutôt simple : il aimait un crétin. Il n'en pouvait plus de tout ce manège. Pourquoi le brun s'obstinait-il à l'approcher ? Il voulait sa mort ? Peut-être que lui il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'être avec l'autre ? Peut-être que la potion était plus forte chez Draco ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi il avait couché avec elle mais … il le fallait. Même si c'était ridicule, pathétique et tout ce qui va avec … il devait lui dire. Sinon cette histoire ne finirait jamais et au moins Harry le laissera en paix quand il lui aura tout dit.

Il essuya ses larmes et respira un grand coup, il devait le faire.

_ Je-je voulais oublier …

_ Hein ?

_ C'était pour t'oublier ! J'ai couché avec elle pour t'oublier ! C'est assez clair là, non ?

_ …

Harry resta interdit un long moment … Pour l'oublier ? Pourquoi il voulait l'oublier ? Et l'oublier lui ou ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Il finit par s'énerver : l'oublier ? Mais pourquoi ?

Draco pleura de plus belle. Finalement il n'aurait pas du lui dire, maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire … De toute façon il n'avait aucune excuse pour ce qu'il avait fait … L'oublier c'était pas suffisant, c'était tout à fait stupide.

En entendant les sanglots du blond, Harry revint sur Terre et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Mais rien à faire, elle était fermée. Il pensa à la défoncer mais Draco était derrière …

_ Draco ! Ouvre !

_ Nan ! Je veux pas … que tu rentres …

_ Ok, si tu veux pas, je défonce la porte ! Je te conseille de bouger !

Sachant ce dont Harry était capable, le blond ouvrit la porte mais lui dit tout de même :

_ Sale bourrin ! Bon … J'ouvre mais attends pour rentrer … et reste loin de moi.

Il déverrouilla la porte et s'écarta de quelques pas. Il ne voulait pas que Harry se retrouve trop près de lui. Le brun rentra et parut vraiment furieux. Il avança vers Draco mais ce dernier recula à chaque pas qu'il faisait comme un animal effrayé.

_ Pourquoi tu recules ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

_ Je t'ai dis de rester loin ! Pourquoi t'avances ? rétorqua Draco sans arrêter de reculer.

_ Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Pourquoi t'es énervé ?

_ Pourquoi tu veux m'oublier ? s'exclama Harry alors que Draco se retrouvait bloqué dans sa fuite par un mur.

Le brun plaqua sa main à côté de la tête du Serpentard, ce qui le fit sursauter. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade et ils essayaient tout les deux de contenir leurs pulsions qui montaient crescendo à cause de leur proximité. Les mains de Draco tremblaient et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas sauter sur son vis-à-vis.

_ Je t'avais dis de rester loin de moi !

_ Je m'en fous ! dit le brun en plaquant son autre main à côté de sa tête, Draco se retrouvant ainsi prisonnier. Pourquoi tu veux m'oublier ?

A cette question, Draco baissa la tête, honteusement.

_ ….. je … Bin …Tu ….… Rhaaa ! T'es vraiment un crétin ! s'exclama le blond. C'est évident non ? Tu m'avais violé !

Harry le regarda un long moment comme pour essayer de lire en lui, et un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres.

_ … Oui, enfin … c'était pas volontaire et à la fin c'était plus tout à fait un viol …

_ Quoi ? s'étrangla le blond en rougissant.

_ C'est bon, avoue au moins qu'à la fin tu as aimé !

_ Mais … Non ! … je …..….… Si je te disais oui, tu ferais quoi ? lui demanda froidement Draco, une pointe de défit dans la voix. Harry ne sut quoi répondre et le Serpentard enchaîna avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot :

_ T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Alors laisse moi tranquille maintenant !

Il repoussa violemment Harry et le tira jusqu'à la porte. Puis il lui lança d'une voix presque cassée par les pleurs retenus :

_ C'était quand même un viol … Ne m'approche plus.

Une semaine passa sans qu'ils ne se disent un mot. Ils restaient loin, le blond faisant tout pour éviter sa Némésis, mais ils s'observaient toujours.

Un soir après le couvre feu, Draco décida de faire un tour dans les couloirs de l'école pour déprimer tranquillement comme il le faisait avant.

En passant à côté d'une salle de classe il entendit du bruit. Sa curiosité titillée, il s'approcha sans se faire remarquer. Mais quand il reconnut la voix de Harry il entra en fracas.

Le blond se figea sur place et son cœur se déchira : Ginny Weasley était assise à califourchon sur un Harry qui se débattait tout en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal.

_ Je sais que tu m'aimes Harry ! Je peux te faire changer !

_ Arrête de dire des conneries ! Je ne veux pas ch…

La rousse avait plaqué ses lèvres sur celles du Survivant qui tenta de la repousser. Le brun aperçu alors Draco à la porte et se releva d'un coup, une poussée d'adrénaline l'ayant aidé à enlever la fille de son torse. Le Serpentard avança à grands pas vers un Harry qui bafouillait des choses peu claires. Arrivé à son niveau, le blond le gifla sans retenue avant de lui dire, comme pour l'enfoncer :

_ C'est peut-être pas mon problème mais ça me fait quand même mal …

Il se retourna après un regard des plus noirs pour la belette femelle et marcha d'un pas vif vers le couloir. Harry le suivit à grandes enjambées pour le rattraper et essayer de faire en sorte qu'il l'écoute ne portant aucune attention au cris stridents de la jeune fille délaissée.

_ Attends, Draco ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Elle m'a fait tomber au sol et m'a sauté dessus ! J'y peux rien, je ne voulais pas !

_ …

_ Mais arrête, je ne voulais pas !

_ Ouais … Comme avec moi …

_ NON !

A ces mots, Harry lui attrapa le bras et le plaqua violement contre un mur, vraiment énervé. Mais Draco commença avant qu'il n'est pu dire un mot :

_ Quoi ? C'était différent avec moi ? Tu ne voulais pas, non ? Alors ?

_ Avec toi j'ai pas pu me retenir, elle, elle m'a sauté dessus ! Et oui, c'est tout à fait différent !

_ Et en quoi ? A par que, elle, tu te l'es pas faite !

_ Elle je ne VEUX pas me la faire !

_ … hein ? … Tu me veux ENCORE ?

Le brun pris consciente de ce qu'il venait de lui dire et rougit subitement. Il relâcha le blond qui n'en revenait pas mais qui afficha rapidement un sourire narquois.

_ Pas du tout ! répondit Harry un peu (beaucoup) trop tard.

_ Oh ! Alors tu ne me veux pas … ?

_ E-Exactement !

_ Hin hin !

_ Quoi ?

_ Oh rien. On va vérifier ça tout de suite …

Sur ces mots, Draco attrapa la cravate du Gryffondor mais au lieu de le tirer vers lui pour l'embrasser comme le pensait le Survivant, il l'utilisa pour inverser les rôles et plaquer Harry contre le mur. Il laissa les commandes à ses pulsions et lui arracha sa chemise. Ses mains s'emparèrent de son torse dans des caresses tantôt douces tantôt violentes, brutales, en le griffant. Il se collait à lui, s'éloignait, le frôlait, laissait son souffle contre son cou, dans sa nuque, son oreille …

_ A-Arrête ça !

Harry sentit ses barrières tomber peu à peu mais continua de résister du mieux qu'il put. Mais la bouche brûlante du blond atterrie dans son cou dans des coups de langue et suçons démentiels.

_ Draco ! Si t'arrêtes pas je …

_ Tu … ?

_ Bon ok ! … Je te veux … fit piteusement le Sauveur.

_ Bin voila ! fit Draco en s'éloignant de Harry, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

_ ….. Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ? fit le brun passablement énervé par le traitement du blond.

_ Euh …

Prenant soudainement consciente de ce qu'il venait de faire mais surtout dans quel état était Harry, Draco fit quelques pas en arrière. Le brun afficha un sourire machiavélique en lui lançant :

_ Cours ! Cours très vite Draco !

Ni une, ni deux, le blond détala à toute allure un Gryffondor à ses trousses. Quand Harry se rendit compte de la situation, il explosa de rire en même temps que Draco. Cela leur faisait du bien de rire après toutes ces semaines de déprime. Ils revivaient enfin même si les circonstances étaient pour le moins étranges … ils s'éclataient.

Ils traversèrent le château entier et arrivèrent dans le parc. Harry avait rattrapé Draco et il agrippa sa chemise. Ils perdirent tous les deux l'équilibre et s'étalèrent dans l'herbe toujours hilares.

Les deux adolescents reprirent peu à peu leur souffle l'un à côté de l'autre et un doux silence s'installa. Ils allaient bien, ils avaient le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Mais Draco brisa ce moment de plénitude quand une légère angoisse pointa son nez.

_ Euh … Tu … Tu veux pas te venger hein ? Parce que … je …

_ Hm … je sais pas … J'ai bien une idée … dit mystérieusement Harry, un sourire machiavélique ayant refait surface.

Draco bondit et se retrouva debout en même pas une seconde. Le Survivant se releva sur les coudes pour le regarder s'affoler.

_ Mais … je … c'est pas … je voulais juste … mais pas … et tu … enfin je … C'est pas juste ! … finit-il par dire une petite moue boudeuse et apeurée sur le visage.

_ Ok, ma vengeance est oubliée, dit le brun pour le plus grand plaisir de sa Némésis. Maiiiiiiiis ! Tu dois répondre à ma question ! Après je te laisse tranquille … promis.

Le blond ne remarqua même pas la pointe d'amertume dans ses dernières paroles tellement le stresse avait pris possession de lui.

_ Euhm …. ok … fit Draco d'une voix peu sûre.

_ Pourquoi t'as pleuré l'autre jour ?

Draco écarquilla les yeux et resta en bug un long moment. L'autre jour ? Pleurer ? … Il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire. Il avait pleuré comme une adolescente prépubère qui vient de se faire larguer.

_ A-Avant ou après … que je t'ai dis pour Pansy … ? tenta le Serpentard d'une voix tremblante.

_ Les deux ! Je veux savoir pourquoi avant ET après !

Déterminé, le blond remit son masque d'indifférence bien en place et s'assit rageusement en tailleur devant Harry en croisant les bras.

_ Non.

_ Quoi « non » ?

_ Je ne te le dirais pas, alors tu peux te venger. Vas-y !

_ Mais je ne veux pas me venger ! Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as pleuré, crétin !

_ Premièrement : c'est pas en m'insultant que je vais changer d'avis. Et deuxièmement : fais ce que tu veux de toutes façons je ne changerai pas d'avis !

_ Dracoooooo ….. fit Harry, irrité par son entêtement. Je ne veux pas me venger, aloooors tu me réponds et je te fous la paix !

_ Non.

_ Je veux juste savoir ! C'est moi qui t'ai mis dans cet état-là ?

_ … e-entre autre …

_ Mais j'ai fais quoi pour te faire pleurer ?

_ … rien …

Il eut envie de lui dire : « Oh mais rien ! Tu existes, c'est tout ! » mais il se retint, sachant que le brun ne le prendrait certainement pas très bien. Et le fameux brun continuait son petit jeu des devinettes devant un Draco froid, indifférent :

_ Attends, ça veut dire que c'est de ma faute mais pas à cause de ce que j'ai dis ou fais ? M-Mais alors … COMMENT ?

_ … T'es sûr que tu veux pas te venger ? Franchement, ça me simplifierait la vie !

_ T'es sûr de vouloir que je me venge ? C'est pas très … prudent de ta part …

Draco se retrouvait dans une impasse : si Harry se vengeait, ça risquait de mal finir et s'il lui avouait tout … il lui avouerait tout quoi ! Et se serait la fin du dernier des Malfoy ! … Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, ça équivaudrait à lui dire carrément « je t'aime » !

Le Serpentard se surpris par sa dernière pensée : « je préférerais encore qu'il recommence comme la dernière fois … qu'il se venge et même qu'il perde le contrôle. » et c'est là-dessus qu'il se décida. Il afficha un sourire presque charmeur qui fit vaciller Harry.

_ Le danger m'a toujours attiré, Harry, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle et le brun sentit son contrôle ne tenir plus qu'à un fil.

Harry n'y comprenait plus rien et il se dit que ça commençait à devenir une habitude ! Le blond voulait qu'il se venge ? Il ne voyait pas que le Gryffondor ne pourrait pas le faire ? Qu'il perdrait les pédales avant même de l'avoir approcher ? Ou le voulait-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Mais … Finalement cela pourrait être une idée intéressante : faire d'une pierre deux coups. Il pourrait torturer Draco à sa manière pour le faire avouer …

Le Survivant se releva lentement et se rapprocha de Draco d'un pas félin. Le blond déglutit difficilement mais bien déterminé, il affronta son regard vert devenu flamboyant. Harry se baissa doucement et poussa délicatement le Serpentard pour qu'il s'allonge dans l'herbe. Draco se laissa faire et Harry se plaça à califourchon sur lui, une main de chaque côté de sa tête pour lui faire face.

Ils se fixaient depuis un long moment, tout les deux occupés à la contemplation de l'autre, quand Harry se releva pour s'assoir sur le bassin de Draco. Ce dernier le regarda et remarqua alors qu'il avait l'air vraiment énervé… Alors il ne voulait vraiment pas se venger ?

Mais un sourire machiavélique le fit tout de suite changer d'avis.

_ J'arrêterais que quand tu m'auras répondu !

_ Tu peux rêver…

Sur ces mots, Draco ferma les yeux, bien décidé à ne pas renoncer, et Harry laissa ses mains vagabonder sur son torse.

Il commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond et ne pouvant plus se retenir plus longtemps, la lui arracha. Il parcouru toutes les parcelles de peau qui lui étaient offertes avec sa bouche. Pas vraiment conscient de se qu'il faisait, il laissait son instinct le guider.

A peine le traitement du brun avait commencer que Draco se sentit près à tout avouer tellement il voulait plus et plus vite. Il serra les dents et arracha une bonne vingtaine de touffe d'herbe pour ne pas gémir ou émettre un son, il était presque prêt à demander à Harry d'aller plus vite …

Le Gryffondor était totalement déconnecté de la réalité et ne se rendit même pas compte que sa bouche avait dérivé vers le visage de sa Némésis. Il fronça les sourcils face à cette évidence : il voulait l'embrasser et il jeta son dévolu sur son oreille. Il la mordit, la lécha, fit pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur… mais s'arrêta net quand il entendit Draco gémir.

Harry stoppa tout mouvement et le fixa un moment, le blond se mordait la lèvre et fermait les yeux en fronçant les sourcils s'en voulant pour le léger son qui lui avait échapper. Alors que le Survivant le dévisageait, ne se lassant pas de le regarder.

Draco n'avait pas réussit à contenir son gémissement malgré tous ses efforts et le brun l'avait entendu, pour son plus grand malheur.

Après sa contemplation, le Sauveur ne put retenir son corps. Il tourna le visage de Draco vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le Serpentard se décontracta complètement à ce contact et son cerveau partit en vacances. Finalement renonçant à ne rien faire, il enroula précipitamment ses bras autour du cou de sa Némésis et approfondit leur échange.

Les mains de Harry repartirent à l'attaque et il se plaça entre les jambes du blond. Il se colla encore plus à lui et sa bouche glissa jusqu'à son cou. Au contact de leur deux érections, le brun commença des coups de butoir qui les fit grogner en même temps. S'abandonnant totalement au Gryffondor, Draco gémissait sans retenue et lui murmurait même des suppliques très encourageants.

_ … Harry … plus…vite …

Le Survivant rigola presque à ces mots entrecoupés de gémissements et se releva un peu pour lui dire d'une voix rauque :

_ Nan, nan, nan. Il faut que tu me répondes !

Harry ralentit encore plus son rythme, appuyant plus ses frottements, glissant lentement sur le corps de sa Némésis. Lentement, très lentement, il passa sa main sur sa cuisse et remonta jusqu'à ses côtes, puis il dériva jusqu'à un de ses tétons qui durcit sous ses caresses. Apparemment, cette torture marchait très bien sur le blond qui se cambra puis agrippa les épaules du Gryffondor.

_ Putain Harry … va plus vite !

_ … Nan … lui murmura le concerné d'une voix rauque dans le creux de l'oreille.

Draco décida alors de prendre les choses en main. Il lécha le cou de Harry avant de le mordre durement. Il ondula des hanches pour reprendre les frottements plus rapidement. Le Sauveur, transformé en boule de gémissement, se laissa aller aux vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissaient pendant un long moment mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits, il le plaqua au sol et ses caresses recommencèrent, plus lentes que jamais.

_ C'est moi qui commande … tant que tu m'as pas répondu …

De longs coups de hanches passèrent avant que le blond ne rende les armes :

_ Mais … si je te réponds … tu partiras … dit le blond d'une voix presque triste.

Harry se releva brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.

_ Comment ça ?

_ …

_ C-Ca veut dire quoi ?

Draco ne répondit pas et se pris le visage entre ses mains. Il n'aurait pas du dire ça … Encore une fois, il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

_ Hey ! Ca veut dire quoi ?

_ … r-rien …

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Draco ?

_ Ce qui se passe ? Mais je peux pas te le dire, Harry ! C'est … C'est trop … pathétique !

Harry voyait le blond se renfermer sur lui-même et ça lui faisait mal. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il voulait que Draco s'ouvre à lui, qu'il se confit. Mais il ne savait pas comment faire …

Le Gryffondor se rapprocha de sa Némésis et s'assit à côté de lui. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule en essayant de faire en sorte qu'elle ne dérive pas.

_ Tu veux vraiment pas me le dire ?

_ … hm …

Non, Draco aurait voulu lui dire. Ca lui ferait du bien mais le brun ne le prendrait sûrement pas bien et il l'éviterait … Ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

Arrivé au bout de ses réflexions, Harry décida qu'il devrait peut-être lui confier quelque chose pour qu'il en fasse de même après. Comme un échange.

_ Tu sais quoi ?

_ Non … mais je suis sûr que tu vas m'éclairer …

Le Sauveur continua sans relever le sarcasme :

_ Mes amis ne m'acceptent plus vraiment depuis que je leur ai dis que j'étais gay … avoua le brun.

Draco se retourna subitement. Il n'en revenait pas : Harry Potter était gay ? Mais alors … la belette femelle n'était rien pour lui ? Et … il avait peut-être une chance avec lui …

Moins sûr de sa dernière affirmation, le Serpentard tenta de cacher sa surprise et de reprendre son air froid.

_ Je ne savais pas … que tu étais gay …

Harry se retourna alors vers lui pour lui faire un sourire des plus beaux … mais insouciant, presque naïf.

_ Tu crois que je vais te répondre pour si peu ? dit alors Draco, l'air blasé.

_ Euhm … moui ?

_ Tu peux rêver ! C'est pas assez ! s'exclama-t-il en se renfrognant.

_ T'es pas sympa ! Franchement, tu pourrais faire un effort !

Le Serpentard lui répondit par un regard noir et le Survivant resta silencieux un long moment.

_ Tu veux pas me dire …?

_ Rhaaaa ! Non! … Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça dans la Grande Salle ?

_ … Je … Enfin … tu ne … Bon ok ! Je voulais plus que tu m'ignores !

_ Hein ? Mais je pensais que tu …

_ DRACOOOOOOO !

_ Quoi ? fit le concerné ne sachant pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel cri.

_ TA MAIN !

Le blond remarqua alors que sa main avait bougé toute seule et était à la frontière du pantalon de Potter. Sans enlever sa main, ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'au visage rouge de sa Némésis et son cœur s'emballa. Il s'approcha alors de Harry et leurs souffles se mêlèrent. Le Serpentard s'amusa à frôler la bouche de son vis-à-vis sans jamais l'embrasser et quand le brun émit un gémissement de frustration, il sourit en s'emparant enfin de ses lèvres envoutantes.

Draco se décolla de lui quand le souffle lui manqua mais surtout parce qu'une envie impossible à refreiner lui vint à l'esprit en voyant le lac. Il croisa le regard interrogatif du brun et lui dit avec la tête d'un gamin de cinq ans le jour de noël :

_ Je veux me baigner !

_ Quoi ?

_ … T'as pas assez de cran… ? Poule mouillée !

A ces mots le brun sourit machiavéliquement.

_ C'est toi qui va être tout mouillé mon poussin !

Il éclata de rire et couru vers le lac en enlevant sa chemise et ses lunettes. Tous les deux arrivés au rivage, ils retirèrent rapidement leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes et plongèrent en pantalon dans l'eau glaciale.

Les deux adolescents s'éclaboussèrent joyeusement en rigolant comme des demeurés avant que Harry ne coule Draco en appuyant sur sa tête comme sur un champignon. Le blond se vengea rapidement au centuple et le Sauveur crut bien mourir !

Au bout d'un certain temps, Harry se retrouva avec un Serpentard furibond sur les épaules qui essayait tant bien que mal de redescendre. Et il eut tout d'un coup une idée lumineuse :

_ Hey, Draco ! On fait une course ?

_ Ouais ! répondit le blond avec enthousiasme. Euhm … Le premier à l'autre bout ?

_ C'est un peu long, non ? … Bon … Ok ! Et au fait … tous les coups sont permis ! ajouta le brun candide, avant de partir en crawl.

Après un moment d'absence, Draco le suivit en lançant un petit « c'est pas juste ».

Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa le pied et le tira en arrière. Et le blond repris sa course comme si de rien n'était mais Harry comptait bien lui rendre la pareille …

Le brun agrippa son bras et l'emporta avec lui vers le fond. Mais loin de se laisser faire, Draco enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry, se retrouvant assis sur son dos pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Le Survivant se débattit un long moment avant de se retourner pour l'engueuler. Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge à la vue du blond trempé. Il le trouvait encore plus magnifique avec l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux, un sourire enfantin étirant ses fines lèvres. Et leur position n'arrangeait en rien leur désir qui grimpait en flèche. Leur respiration s'accéléra, le sourire de Draco s'effaça et il resserra inconsciemment son étreinte. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent mais aussitôt le blond s'éloigna de sa Némésis.

_ I-Il vaudrait mieux … qu'on … rentre …

Il se décolla du Sauveur et commença à avancer vers le rivage mais Harry le retint fermement en lui attrapant le bras.

_ Attends ! Pourquoi tu pars … ? lui demanda le brun qui ne comprenait pas sa fuite alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.

_ … Pourquoi tu veux m'embrasser, toi ? … Non, répond pas. Je préfère pas entendre un « mais c'est la potion, crétin », sur les derniers mots le blond imita Harry avec une voix des plus ridicules.

Le Gryffondor se renfrogna à cette caricature de très mauvais goût.

Et pour le baiser … ça l'avait pas trop dérangé avant ! Et pourquoi le blond voudrait l'embrasser si ce n'est pas la potion ? Le Sauveur décida que finalement, il l'embêterait un peu, juste pour lui faire payer l'imitation.

_ Et si je te disais que c'est pas du tout ça ? Que la potion n'a rien à voir là-dedans ?

Draco tiqua à ces mots alors que Harry savourait le trouble qu'il créait dans l'esprit du blond. Et il continua mais un peu plus vicieusement cette fois :

_ Mais si tu dis ça, c'est que pour toi c'est pas à cause de la potion … non ?

Le Serpentard resta muet un long moment puis il releva brutalement la tête et s'échappa de l'emprise du brun pour lui faire face.

_ Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je ne veux pas me faire violer une deuxième fois !

Le cœur de Harry se serra dans sa poitrine et il parut désarmé un instant. Draco s'en voulut immédiatement de ce qu'il avait dit mais garda son air indifférent et il eut presque peur en voyant le brun s'énerver puis afficher un sourire sadique.

_ Pourtant tu ne disais pas cela pendant ma vengeance !

_ … C'est cruel d'utiliser mes faiblesses ! dit Draco en l'évitant du regard, le rouge aux joues.

_ Regarde-toi dans un miroir avant de parler ! Et j'ai pas eu ma réponse tout à l'heure !

_ T'as toujours pas compris que tu l'auras jamais ta réponse ?

_ Pourquoi ? Je penses t'avoir dis assez de choses pour que tu me répondes !

Draco ne trouva rien à dire et réfléchit un instant : c'est vrai que le brun s'était confié … Alors il devait lui dire ? Il n'avait plus le choix et au moins cette affaire serait réglée … Il devait le faire … Rassemblant tout son courage, il se lança :

_ Ok … Je m'en voulais et … et je m'en veux toujours. J'ai fais une grosse connerie, j'aurais jamais du couché avec elle … Et te dire que c'était pour t'oublier … c'était … pathétique. Peut-être que tu m'avais violé mais c'était pas une raison … Surtout que je savais que je t'ai…. Wouah !

Le Serpentard plaqua une main sur sa bouche, il lui avait presque dit ! Il lui lança un regard alarmé alors que les yeux de Potter s'écarquillaient. Harry avait compris … ? Draco plongea aussitôt sous l'eau le feu aux joues pour se cacher de Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit, il ne voulait pas le voir, qu'il est pitié de lui, qu'il le rejette …

Le blond se roula en boule sous l'eau en fermant douloureusement les yeux. Il voulait tellement effacer ce qu'il venait de lui dire, qu'il oublie tout … Il aurait voulu disparaître. Des larmes coulèrent et se mélangèrent directement à l'eau froide du lac.

Harry était toujours figé sur place. Il n'en revenait pas. Au bout d'une longue minute, il revint sur Terre et réalisa bêtement : « il m'aime ! ». Il plongea alors lui aussi sous l'eau.

Une main chaude se glissa dans le cou de Draco et le fit sursauter. Le blond repoussa Harry et s'éloigna de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il vienne vers lui …

Puis tout tourna autour du Serpentard, son sang se gela alors que le noir l'entourait et un craquement résonna dans ses oreilles.

Harry le chercha à tâtons dans l'eau mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui, il avait disparu.

Il réapparut à environ trois mètres au dessus de l'herbe pas loin du lac et son corps tremblant fut violemment projeter au sol. Il se recroquevillait sur lui-même et se cambrait quand la douleur le prenait, se tortillant dans tous les sens. Son cœur se déchirait comme une blessure qu'on rouvrait doucement. Ses entrailles le brûlaient à présent et un cri atroce de douleur déchira le silence de la nuit.

Harry était arrivé à ses côtés mais ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Draco venait de transplaner ? Non, l'atterrissage était moins brutal normalement et de toute façon il n'aurait pas put car ils étaient dans Poudlard. Et pourquoi souffrait-il autant ? Il tenta d'approcher le blond mais celui-ci le repoussa immédiatement.

Le Sauveur était dans un état de stresse pas possible alors que Draco criait comme si on lui arrachait le cœur. Soudain une phrase du directeur lui revint à l'esprit : _le pire est à craindre si l'un de vous n'accepte pas ses sentiments._

C'était forcément cela ! Draco refusait ses sentiments ! Il attrapa le blond qui criait encore par les épaules :

_ Draco ! Arrête! Il faut que t'acceptes tes sentiments ! Draco, écoute-moi !

Le blond arrêta de crier mais se débattit encore. La douleur était toujours présente mais avait un peu diminué. La voix du Gryffondor l'avait ramené à la réalité … Dès qu'il pensa à Harry, son cœur se retrouva serrer par une main de fer, il cria de plus belle et fut secoué par des sorte de spasmes violents.

Mais le Survivant n'abandonna pas, il n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde. Il attrapa violement Draco et le serra contre lui. Mais le blond s'agitait pour se libérer de son étreinte.

_ Draco …

_ Lâche moi !

_ Non ! Ecoute moi !

Draco se calma un peu au son de sa voix mais tenta toujours de se libérer.

_ Je t'en prie … Laisse moi tranquille.

_ Mais je…

_ Laisse moi partir, continua le blond en essayant de retenir ses sanglots.

_ Non, je veux pas que tu…

_ Arrête ! Je veux juste que tu restes loin de moi.

Harry se reçu une claque mentale à ces mots et encore une fois il ne comprenait plus rien. Il l'aimait mais il voulait s'éloigner de lui ? Non, vraiment … il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce Serpentard !

Dans son trouble, le Gryffondor relâcha un peu sa Némésis qui en profita pour s'enfuir, il avança rapidement mais maladroitement vers le château. Harry essaya de le rattraper et, ne se sentant pas de courir, il tenta de l'arrêter par ses mots tout en continuant de marcher derrière lui.

_ Draco ! Attends ! Je te comprends plus là ! Explique moi ! Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

Le blond continua sa route sans se retourner. Il était mort de froid et il commençait à trembler quand Harry le retint par le bras.

_ Hey ! Explique ! s'exclama le brun à bout de souffle.

_ …

Draco fuyait le regard de sa Némésis et essayait de se libérer faiblement. Mais ses membres étaient engourdis. Le froid lui mordait le corps entier et ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues.

_ Pourquoi tu pars comme ça ? Il faut que tu acceptes tes sentiments ! Tu peux pas me dire … ça et partir comme si de rien n'était ! ….. Draco ? s'inquiéta le Gryffondor face à la pâleur de sa Némésis.

Le blond tremblait à cause du vent qui le gelait à chaque fois qu'il fouettait sa peau mouillée.

_ …. j'ai froid …. réussit à articuler le Serpentard frigorifié.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Harry le pris dans ses bras. Une chaleur apaisante enveloppa aussitôt Draco et il soupira d'aise en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du brun. Ce dernier lui frottait le dos et le serrait fort pour le réchauffer.

_ Pourquoi tu pars toujours ?

_ Que veux-tu, je suis un Serpentard … marmonna le blond, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ C'est pas drôle ! Tu sais même pas ce que j'en penses de tout ça !

Draco releva subitement la tête et s'éloigna de sa Némésis.

_ Q-Quoi ?

_ Comment tu peux savoir ce que je ressens ?

_ Euh … je … mais …

_ Bon, a-alors voila … je crois que c'est à mon tour … Je … , Harry passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et avait rougis subitement. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'accepter au début mais je crois que… je suis tombé amoureux de toi …

Un lourd silence s'installa, Draco resta les yeux dans le vide un long moment, son cerveau étant partit en vacances à cette déclaration pour le moins inattendue. Mais … Il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Mais c'était impossible !

_ Te fous pas de ma gueule ! cria soudain Draco.

_ Hein ? Mais je me fous pas de ta gueule ! Je t'assure que… Draco ! Reviens ! hurla le brun alors que Draco décampait d'un pas gauche.

Le Serpentard continuait de fuir Harry alors que ce dernier le poursuivait pour essayer de l'arrêter.

Mais arrivé au milieu de l'escalier, Draco se figea avant de s'écroulé. Harry le rattrapa de justesse avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

_Le pire est à craindre si l'un de vous n'accepte pas ses sentiments … ou n'accepte pas l'autre … _

Draco n'acceptait pas Harry … ?

Le blond se tordait à nouveau de douleur. La voix de Harry et des images de lui s'immiscèrent dans son esprit. Tous ses souvenirs du brun l'assaillaient alors qu'il tentait de les enfouir. Il se débattait et hurlait que ses voix arrêtent de le torturer. Le brun le tenait dans ses bras, essayait de le résonner mais ne comprenait rien à ses propos confus.

Le corps du Serpentard s'agita et s'envola avant de se faire propulser contre le sol sous le regard affolé de Harry.

Les voix dans la tête du blond se firent de plus en plus fortes mais Draco refusait de les écouter. Elles suivaient un ordre chronologique et montaient crescendo à chaque souvenir suivant.

Arrivées au bout des évènements, les voix se turent et un grand silence l'envahit. Le calme après la tempête.

La voix du « vrai » Harry arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles et sa douce litanie le tortura encore un peu. Il ne lui répétait que des « je t'aime » de sa voix tremblante à cause des sanglots.

_ Draco, arrête de me fuir … je t'en prie … arrête.

_ …

_ Il faut que tu m'acceptes sinon … je sais pas ce qui va arrivé mais … t'es dans un mauvais état là …

Le corps du blond devenait glacial. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra immédiatement ceux du brun baignés de larmes. Il sentit son cœur ralentir et s'endormit doucement.

Un sanglot de panique prit alors Harry et le blond ferma les yeux. Le Gryffondor se leva subitement et couru le plus vite possible dans les couloirs avec Draco dans ses bras. Il passa la porte de l'infirmerie et s'écroula au sol le visage baigné de larmes.

Quelques heures plus tard, le brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux et reconnut rapidement l'infirmerie. Se remémorant les événements passés, il referma douloureusement les paupières en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se lever …

Ses pensées prirent fin quand il sentit que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de lui sur son lit. Harry ne bougea pas, il resta les yeux fermés. La respiration de la personne était douce et régulière mais légèrement tremblante. Et il y avait une odeur de vanille … la même odeur de vanille qu'il avait sentit sur Draco quand ils avaient … enfin quand il l'avait violé et dans le parc … tout son corps avait cette odeur si particulière qui l'enivrait sans être excessif … C'était lui.

Il s'en alla et Harry entendit les pas s'éloigner de son lit. Le Survivant attendit quelques minutes avant de se relevé en appuis sur les coudes et de le regarder sans flancher malgré sa tristesse, son incompréhension et sa douleur. Draco était accoudé à la fenêtre et regardait dans le vide comme si il était en débat intérieur.

_ Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda le brun.

_ Hein ? Tu parles à moi ? fit le blond qui tourna la tête vers lui comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la venu de martiens sur Terre.

_ Bin oui, c'est toi qui est venu sur mon lit.

_ Ah, tu dormais pas ? … Mais comment tu peux savoir que c'était moi ?

_ Euh … , le Gryffondor rougit subitement et détourna le regard. J'ai reconnu … ton odeur …

Le Serpentard rit doucement, ce qui étonna Harry qui le trouvait, malgré tout, vraiment beau. Mais il ne perdit pas le Nord pour autant :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ … J'ai perdu connaissance et après c'est le trou noir … Je me suis réveillé ici 'y a pas longtemps …

_ … Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?

_ … Je … , il ne réussit pas à contenir les larmes et se pris la tête entre les mains en râlant contre lui-même.

Le Gryffondor eut un bug devant les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de son amour. Et sans réfléchir deux secondes de plus, il le pris dans ses bras.

_ Tu veux pas me dire ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

Le blond enfouit se tête dans le cou de Harry et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il ne voulait plus quitter ces bras où il se sentait en sécurité.

_ Arrête de pleurer … ça me fait mal au cœur de te voir comme ça …

Draco eut un sursaut : « mal au cœur » ? Non, il ne pouvait pas …

L e blond amorça un mouvement pour s'enfuir encore une fois mais Harry lui attrapa le bras.

_ Ne me fuis pas encore une fois ! … Je n'ai plus envie que tu me fuis : je t'aime …

A ces mots, une lame s'enfonça dans le cœur de Draco. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues du blond sous le regard affolé de Harry. Le Serpentard baissa la tête honteusement et la releva quelques instant plus tard en le foudroyant du regard.

_ Je peux pas … Laisse moi partir !

_ Non jeune homme, fit l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer avec le directeur. Vous ne pouvez pas partir.

_ Pourquoi ? Je vais très bien maintenant.

Dumbledore s'avança vers les deux adolescents pour prendre la parole :

_ Non … en réalité, pour vous sortir de votre coma … nous avons dut vous faire reprendre de la potion du cœur … La potion de Rogue ne marche plus sur vous. Vous devez donc rester ensemble, les effets seront les mêmes que la dernière fois.

_ Non ! Je veux pas rester avec lui !

_ Draco… commença le directeur.

_ Non ! Je le ferais pas ! Laissez-moi !

Le blond réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de sa Némésis et partit en courant. Harry le regarda s'éloigner sans broncher, le visage fermé. Mais quand il eut dépassé la porte de l'infirmerie, le brun tomba au sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que le hurlement du blond lui parvenait aux oreilles.

Draco ne se réveilla que le lendemain. La lune envoyait ses rayons argents au travers des vitres de l'infirmerie. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud contre le blond mais il ne savait pas ce que s'était … Il ouvrit légèrement les paupières et tomba nez-à-nez avec une touffe brune. Il les referma paisiblement sachant maintenant que ce n'était que Harry …

_ QUE HARRY ? hurla le Serpentard en bondissant hors du lit ne se souciant guère du réveil brutale du Sauveur suite à cela. … Mais il revint sagement aux côtés du brun quand une brûlure au cœur, qu'il ne connaissait que trop, réapparue.

Le blond était maintenant assis en tailleur et tournait le dos au Survivant qui s'était relevé et était assis, le dos contre le mur. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux avant que Harry ne pousse un soupir tremblant à fendre l'âme :

_ Je ne te comprendrai jamais …

_ … On ne te demande pas de me comprendre …

_ Bin en fait ce serait mieux ! J'oses quand même te signaler qu'on va encore devoir passer un bout de temps ensemble !

_ Merci, ça je l'avais remarqué depuis longtemps.

_ Ce serait plus simple si tu m'expliquais ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi !

_ Tout va très bien chez moi ! Arrêtes de dire des conneries.

_ Vraiment ? T'as dis que tu m'aimais mais tu me fuis toujours !

_ Je l'ai jamais dis !

_ … Admettons que tu ne l'ai pas dit, t'as quand même souffert parce que tu refuses tes sentiments.

_ …

_ … Draco … Il faudrait que t'arrêtes de fuir !

_ Laisse moi tranquille !

_ Non ! Je te laisserais pas tranquille !

_ … Je te hais !

Harry resta silencieux et Draco s'en voulut pour l'énorme mensonge qu'il venait de lui balancer et qui le faisait certainement souffrir. Face au silence de sa Némésis, le blond fut pris d'une légère panique et il commença à se retourner mais un bras s'enroula autour de lui pour le tirer en arrière. Il se retrouvait allongé, la tête sur les genoux du Survivant qui lui était penché vers lui et le fixait les yeux remplis de larmes.

_ Regarde-moi en face quand tu me le dis au moins ! dit-il d'une voix faible mais assez énervée.

Le Serpentard n'articula pas un mot avant une longue minute durant laquelle il ne faisait qu'ouvrir et refermer bêtement la bouche comme un poisson rouge. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et lui lança à la figure :

_ J-Je te hais.

Des larmes brûlantes déferlèrent alors sur les joues du Gryffondor. Il se releva et détourna la tête. Draco se sentit piteux et voulut se reprendre. Il ne le haïssais pas mais le brun savait que c'était faux non ? Il se redressa d'un coup et attrapa la tête de Harry entre ses mains.

_ Harry… Je-je … C'est complètement faux ! Je ne te hais pas, tu le sais très bien. A-Arrête de pleurer.

Le blond essuyait frénétiquement les larmes qui coulaient alors que le Sauveur le fixait de son regard perçant.

_ Pourquoi tu le dis alors ? ... Tu m'énerves ! Tu brises mon cœur pour le recoller avec quelques mots mais tu ne dis jamais rien clairement !

Draco resta sans voix alors que Harry lui attrapait les mains pour qu'il arrête de le toucher, ses pulsions étaient revenues et ils étaient seuls dans l'infirmerie en pleine nuit … D'un geste précipité, il lâcha le Serpentard et ramena ses mains contre lui sous le regard interrogatif du blond.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco et sa Némésis rougit subitement. Ne me dis pas que …

_ … T'en fais pas j'arriverai à me contrôler …

_ Mouais … C'est ce que tu dis.

Harry lui lança un regard noir pour arrêter les sarcasmes de sa Némésis. Il se jeta soudainement sur le blond et le plaqua contre le lit. Il s'assit sur lui et lui tint les mains pour pas qu'il s'enfuit.

_ Fais pas cette tête d'animal piégé, je contrôle tout, lui dit le brun d'une voix plate.

_ Qu-Qu'est- ce que tu veux ? Je te signales que t'es pas le seul à avoir des pulsions …

Le Sauveur regarda les mains de Draco qu'il gardait prisonnières pour lui faire comprendre que sa remarque était stupide puisqu'il ne pourrait rien faire. Il fixa de nouveau les yeux gris qui lui faisaient face :

_ Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Rien.

_ Pourquoi tu me fuis tout le temps alors que tu … insinues que tu m'aimes ? Tu veux jouer au chat et à la souris ?

_ … Non ! s'exclama le blond en rougissant à l'annonce d'un jeu stupide aux enjeux ambiguës.

_ S'il faut que je te poursuive pour que tu le dises, je le ferais. Et je gagnerai, Draco.

_ Laisse moi… tranquille !

Draco réussit à s'échapper et se tint debout devant Harry qui se releva doucement. Le Serpentard reculait alors que le Survivant avançait vers lui avec un air dangereux.

_ Je gagnerai, murmura Harry.

Un lit le bloqua dans sa fuite et il tomba presque dessus. Il continua de reculé même assis sur un lit et cette fois se fut le mur qui l'arrêta alors que Harry se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui.

Le brun se retrouva rapidement à sa hauteur, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, pour le plus grand malheur du self control de Draco. Le blond était obligé de se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus alors que le Gryffondor paraissait tout à fait serein.

_ Eloigne-toi de moi … siffla le Serpentard.

_ Si tu le dis tu pourras rester aussi loin de moi qu'il te le plaira … enfin … en théorie …

_ Tu crois que je vais le dire juste parce que je risque de t'agresser ?

Harry resta sans voix et stoppa tout mouvement. Draco sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps mais tenta de garder son calme. Finalement, il eut une idée machiavélique pour s'enfuir et profita du trouble du Sauveur : il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en essayant de se contrôler. Le brun était totalement sous le choc et Malfoy se retira de son emprise en moins de deux.

_ Alors chaton ? Il faut courir ! lui lança Draco dans sa course.

Le Gryffondor eut un bug alors que le blond s'enfuyait. Il reprit malgré tout ses esprits et bondit hors de l'infirmerie à la recherche de Draco.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Draco se retrouvait dans le couloir qui mène à la bibliothèque. Il regardait sans cesse autour de lui pour vérifier si Harry n'était pas dans les environs. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que le brun était aller cherché la carte du maraudeur et … sa cape d'invisibilité.

Le blond avança vers l'antre Mme Pince mais se stoppa net en entendant des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna précipitamment et vit une ombre à l'autre bout du couloir. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans son affolement, quelque chose lui agrippa le bras et le tira dans un coin. Il ne comprit que quand il vit Harry qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Et surtout que le Survivant l'avait violement plaqué contre le mur.

_ T'avais pas le droit à la cape ! T'es qu'un tricheur ! souffla Draco mais Harry plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se colla à lui en le poussant un peu plus contre le mur.

_ Shhhhhhhh ! C'est Snape ! Merde … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Rhaaa ! Il est vraiment parano, le brun monologuait sans prêter aucune attention au Serpentard qui était devenu rouge pivoine.

La situation était plutôt ambiguë mais le Sauveur ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte alors que le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme.

_ En plus il prend tout son temps ! …, Harry se retourna alors vers sa Némésis qui commençait à s'agiter et un nouvel éclat brilla dans ses yeux. Finalement … je peux dire merci à Snape.

Il retira sa main et fixa Draco qui répliqua aussi fortement qu'il put puisqu'il chuchotait :

_ Non, je dis non et non ! C'est de la triche !

_ Oh, c'est trop mignon une souris qui vient de se faire attraper ! fit son vis-à-vis en battant des paupières.

_ T'avais pas le droit ! continua-t-il.

_ Tu n'avais rien dis là-dessus et de toutes façons, je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis longtemps : tous les coups sont permis, murmura Potter à l'oreille du blond en se collant un peu plus à lui.

_ ….. Vraiment ? susurra le Serpentard.

Harry se figea un instant alors que sa Némésis affichait un sourire sadique. Draco attrapa la taille du Sauveur et le colla à lui. Il laissa glisser son souffle dans son oreille et descendit doucement vers son cou. Ses mains remontèrent sous sa chemise dans des caresses aériennes. Mais au son envoutant des gémissements à moitié retenus du Gryffondor, il le serra contre lui et enfonça brutalement ses ongles dans son dos.

_ Tu m'énerves, toi, ton visage d'ange et ton corps parfait. Ca m'énerve de pas pouvoir y résister, siffla le blond presque amèrement.

Draco échangea leur place en plaquant violemment Harry contre le mur et continua ses caresses mais plus brutalement. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et sa langue parcouru tout son cou jusqu'à ses clavicules, laissant des suçons sur son passage. Une de ses mains atterrie sur sa hanche gauche et descendit vers son entre-jambe. Mais soudainement elle passa sous son pantalon et son boxer et s'empara de son sexe durcit.

_ Wouah ! cria presque Harry, de surprise.

_ Il faut ronronner moins fort chaton … Snape se rapproche de nous… murmurait le Serpentard dans le creux de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis. Ce serait … gênant qu'il nous trouve comme ça …

Il ponctua ses derniers mots par des coups de langues dans le cou de Harry qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas émettre le moindre son.

_ A-Arrête ça … Je vais pas pouvoir… tenir plus longtemps… chuchota le Survivant.

Mais Draco ne l'écouta pas et commença de lents va-et-vient.

_ Draco, hm … je rigole pas. Ah… J'ai plus envie de… jouer. Arrête…

_ Sûre ? sans attendre sa réponse, Draco s'éloigna de lui. Tu me laisses tranquille alors ?

Le Gryffondor repris ses esprit et commença à s'énerver franchement :

_ Je peux pas te laisser tranquille ! Il faut que tu le dises pour qu'il n'y ai plus le lien entre nos cœurs ! Moi j'ai rempli ma part du marché ! Et je ne VEUX tout simplement pas ! s'exclama Harry, à bout de nerf.

Le brun retira la cape d'invisibilité et avança vers l'infirmerie d'un pas rageur sans un regard pour Snape qui le dévisageait comme pas possible en lançant un regard une fois sur lui, une fois sur Draco.

Le Serpentard resta un long moment immobile tout en essayant d'oublier son désir mit à froid. C'est vrai que c'était un cercle vicieux : il ne voulait pas avouer ses sentiments, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, Harry et lui seraient toujours liés, mais la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était s'éloigner du Gryffondor !

Mais pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui dire déjà ? Ah oui, première réponse possible : c'est Harry Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Deuxième réponse : c'est Harry Potter le crétin qui lui sert de Némésis depuis toujours. Troisième réponse : c'est Harry Potter ! Oui la seule réponse possible c'était simplement qu'il était Harry Potter !

Enfin, lui n'était pas mieux : le dernier des Malfoy … Fils de mangemort depuis toujours, une famille de sang-pur, bras droit de Voldemort … Finalement, ils allaient bien ensemble non ? On dit toujours que les opposés s'attirent … là, pour le coup, c'était plus que de l'attirance. Même s'il devait s'abaisser à avouer ses sentiments au brun … Mais bon, il faut savoir faire une entorse à sa fierté quand il le faut. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si le Gryffondor ne l'aimait pas … Un stupide sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il partit en courant à la suite de Harry.

_ Bonsoir Severus ! s'exclama Draco tout sourire en passant devant son parrain qui n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

Il arriva rapidement à l'infirmerie et vit Harry assit sur un lit. Le blond ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais son dos était soulevé par les mouvements caractéristiques des sanglots. Draco se précipita pour s'assoir à ses côtés, son sourire niais ayant totalement disparu.

_ Harry … Hey, pourquoi tu pleures ? s'inquiéta le Serpentard en approcha une main de lui mais le brun s'éloigna et lui tourna la tête.

_ Casse-toi Draco ! C'est bon, j'ai compris que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Pas la peine de revenir à chaque fois, tu peux partir.

Le sourire du blond revint au galop quand il comprit que c'était à cause de lui qu'il pleurait. Sadique me direz-vous ?

_ C'est ridicule. Et même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas partir… Pas avant de te l'avoir dis …

Le brun releva la tête et le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Il le trouvait vraiment trop beau et trop mignon pour son bien-être. Il détourna le regard alors que Harry le fixait sans se soucier de son trouble.

_ Ok … fais-le vite alors … Me fais pas de faux espoir… marmonna le Survivant et le sourire du blond s'élargit.

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux … Je t'aime.

Un long silence plana, Draco souriait toujours stupidement alors que le Gryffondor le fusillait du regard.

_ Bravo, c'est très bien ! Maintenant tu peux te casser !

Le blond tourna lentement la tête vers sa Némésis :

_ Nan, dit-il d'une voix légère, il l'aurait presque chanté.

_ Comment-ça « nan » ? Tu te fous de moi ? Y a plus de potion alors fais ce que tu voulais tant faire : dégage !

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a plus de potion ?

_ Pourquoi il y en aurait encore ?

_ … Vas-y, penses à me tuer.

_ Avec plaisir !

Le Gryffondor s'imagina entrain d'étrangler le blond et en rigola presque. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les gémissements de douleur de Draco. Il stoppa net ses pensées meurtrières et écarquilla les yeux.

_ Y a encore les effets ?

_ Je crois bien que oui. Putain, t'y es pas allé de main morte ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

_ Bin il faut avouer que t'es qu'un connard indifférent qui me brise le cœur en me disant qu'il m'aime mais en ne voulant pas rester avec moi, fit Harry d'une voix plate.

_ Mouais ! rétorqua le blond tout sourire. Mais, comme je te l'ai dis, je ne partirais pas.

_ Et là tu penses : saloperie de potion ! Non ?

_ Euh … moui mais c'est juste parce que tu vas penser à me tuer une bonne cinquantaine de fois dans les minutes à venir …

Le Sauveur leva un sourcil septique :

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ?

_ Mais rien ! Je te jure ! fit-il en levant les mains au ciel comme signe d'innocence. …. J'ai juste changé d'avis.

_ Ah ! Et à propos de quoi Messire Malfoy le roi de l'indifférence a-t-il changé d'avis ?

_ Oooooooooh ! Mais mon chaton, ne sois pas jaloux ! Je sais que mon air d'indifférence est bien plus convainquant que le tien, mais c'est pas une raison po...

_ Ta gueule Malfoy !

_ Ok, ok ! … Après moult réflexions de mon esprit brillant, j'ai finalement changé d'avis : puisque je le peux, pourquoi ne pas te faire chier encore un peu plus longtemps ? Et donc voila ! Je ne partirais pas, conclut Draco tout sourire, qui tentait de ne pas exploser de rire face à la tête blasée de Harry.

_ … (levé de sourcil)

_ … (sourire niais)

_ Tu te fous de moi là ?

_ Pas du tout !

_ Je résume : si tu veux rester, c'est juste pour me faire chier ? … Franchement… j'espère vraiment que c'est une mauvaise blague !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Désolé, mais c'est pas une raison valable pour rester avec moi !

_ Ah bon ?

Draco se pencha alors vers Harry et le fit tomber sur le lit. Le brun se laissa faire en gardant un visage froid alors que le Serpentard se plaçait à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et il commença à lui murmurer :

_ Tu préfèrerais que je te dise que c'est parce que je t'aime trop pour être séparer de toi, que maintenant je ne peux plus vivre loin de toi, que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, qu'il n'y a plus de potion et que j'ai simuler pour rester près de toi…

Harry écarquilla soudainement les yeux et repoussa le blond.

_ Quoi ? T'as fait semblant ? s'exclama-t-il.

_ Oui.

_ Mais tu … Mais … pourquoi ?

_ Bin je te l'ai dis. Tu m'aurais pas laissé rester près de toi après le nombre de fois où je t'ai dis de me laisser tranquille …

_ … Serpentard … siffla le Survivant.

_ Exactement ! fit le blond tout sourire.

_ Alors tout ce que t'as dis … c'était vrai ?

_ … Bin, Draco se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, … euh … oui …

_ Hin hin ! Et ?

_ Quoi « et » ? C'est tout ! Tu veux quoi d'autre ?

_ Je sais pas … Tu acceptes tes sentiments maintenant ?

_ Bin oui.

_ Alors tu veux bien de moi ?

_ Oh que oui, mon chaton !

_ Ta gueule mon poussin ! Embrasse-moi !

FIN


End file.
